The Forgotten of Exile's Gate
by Shaelesand
Summary: Gabin, covered in blood, collapses at the palace gates with a little girl in his arms and calling for a Herald. As the Healers try to save his life Herald Fyn has to move quickly to save not just the little girl in her care but the dozens of street brats that are in his care. Something dark and dangerous is stalking the children and time is against them.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten of Exile's Gate Chapter 1

"I need to speak to Herald Keli." The man demanded despite his ragged clothing and unhealthy pallor that marked him as a resident of the slums of Haven. The child in his arms whimpered. The guard looked at him with contempt and doubt.

"Why aren't you getting her?" The man asked desperately as he tried to adjust his hold on the child but his arms were shaking.

"Good question." A rich, feminine voice interrupted. "If someone comes demanding a Herald, shouldn't you at least find one?"

The guard turned and gaped at the willowy red head behind him. "I… yes, Ma'am."

The man with the child looked at her with confusion. "You're Keli's sister, Fyn, right?"

"In the flesh." Fyn shooed off the guard. "Keli and Tristen are visiting his brother, Lord Elluen."

The man's voice caught in his throat, emerging as a harsh sob. He looked down at the little girl in his arms. She stared up at him with scared, brown eyes. He had failed her. "Gods…"

Fyn grabbed his hand when she realized how distraught he was. "Listen to me, what's happened? Who are you?"

"Gabin." He met her too wise green eyes. Finally, he realized she wore white. "You're a Herald?"

"I earned my Whites a couple years ago." Fyn explained. "Tell me what's going on."

Gabin's knees buckled and Fyn barely managed to catch the child before he dropped her. "Protect her. He's going to try to kill her too." He explained as the strength that fear had given him ebbed

The guards quickly rushed forward again. "Herald?"

"You, get Healers." Fyn ordered, nodding at one of the blue clad men. "The rest of you, he has a safe house for street children in Exile's Gate. I want twenty men here in the next five minutes, mounted, armed and ready to go."

The four guards scrambled. One towards the long building near the palace that was the Healer's Collegium, three towards the guard barracks. A Companion charged around the Herald's Wing.

"Tyree!" Fyn hollered. "Can you call another Herald?"

_:Already did.:_ The Companion mare assured her. _:Kris and Allaria are on their way.:_

_:You called the Prince?:_

_:He's unoccupied at the moment. Besides, you might need his authority.:_ Tyree slowed as she neared her. _:What's wrong with him?:_

"I don't know." Fyn set the child on the ground. The child, a little girl, stared at her and whimpered. "Hey sweetie. Can you stay right here for a minute? I need to see to Gabin."

The child just stared at her.

"Tyree, get down here." Fyn ordered gently with a smile at the girl.

_:Oh, right, I see what you are thinking! Cuddle the child, right?: _Tyree carefully lay behind the child. _:I hope she doesn't think I am a monster. She's scared right to the core.:_

"This is Tyree, she's my Companion." Fyn explained.

The girl turned, looked at Tyree, and promptly curled against the mare's shoulder.

Fyn turned back to Gabin and turned him over so his head was on her lap. His eyes were closed and under the dirt, his face was white with more than the pallor of a man who never saw the sun. His clothing was dark and stained; she couldn't tell if it was blood or something else.

She gently touched the wet part of his chest and her fingers came away red. "Blood, hmm."

Gabin groaned.

A swarm of green robed healers surrounded her.

"Don't drug him." Fyn ordered. "He is responsible for many children; we may need him to tell us where they are."

"But…" A Healer met her eyes.

"The girl is just as much of a priority; he said they may kill her too."

Gabin's eyes fluttered open. "Keli…"

"She's on her way." Fyn lied. "Where are the children?"

Gabin struggled to sit up.

"No!" The Healers protested in unison.

Fyn grabbed him by the shoulders, forced him to lie down, and started to sing. _"Silly sheep, go to sleep…" _He reluctantly surrendered and fell back with his head on her lap again.

"Bardic gift?" The Healer looked at her in surprise as he shook his head to dispel the effects of the song.

Fyn smiled as she sang the lullaby. Around her a couple of the Healers started to slump and one fell completely asleep. Gabin sighed and relaxed completely. Fyn stopped before she had everyone out cold.

"Next time I have a fussy Herald I am sending for you." A healer muttered. "How did a Bard get Chosen?"

"My arm was broken and I never recovered proper use of it. But I still have the Gift." Fyn said in a sing-song voice to reinforce Gabin's slumber.

"Keep him out a few more minutes." A Healer said as she tore open his shirt to reveal a stab wound to his gut.

Fyn cursed.

"What's wrong?" The Healer looked up.

"The blood on his shirt is too high to be from that." Fyn explained.

"The girl isn't wounded." A male Healer assured her. "I'm taking her to the Healers, you have him under control?"

"We do." The female Healer assured him.

"Fyn, what's going on?" Kris demanded as he rode up on Allaria.

"There are twenty guards coming. Tyree can show you were his safe house is. Take those two Healers and find the kids from that safe house."

Kris nodded.

Tyree lurched to her feet. _:You are staying here?:_

_:I need to know why he is so desperate to speak to Keli and what happened to him and that girl.:_

_:Right.:_

Kris turned to see the guards she ordered riding towards him. "Let me know if anything else occurs."

"Of course." Fyn assured him.

"I've got it." The Healer working on Gabin said as the other two sat back. "You two go with the Guards."

"You can tell Tyree if you need anything and I will see to it it's sent. I will stay with Gabin." Fyn informed them.

"Right, let's go." Kris ordered as he led the men out the gate with Tyree in the lead.

"Herald Fyn." Fyn introduced herself.

"Healer Karlee." The Healer said. "He's stable."

"Can we move him to the Healers?"

"In a few minutes." Karlee assured her. "I'm repairing his large bowel."

"That's not good." Fyn said darkly.

"No, it's not. But at least it's not his lung." Karlee said with a forced grin.

"You're an optimist." Fyn said with a matching grin.

"If he starts to wake up, put him back out." Karlee said as she rolled him over. "Just don't put me out too. I'm trying very hard not to yawn right now."

"I wish I could focus my Gift." Fyn grimaced. "Anything else wrong with him?"

"Some bruises, a few cut on his arms and hands, malnutrition, and a lung infection." Karlee listed. "Not too bad for someone from Exile's Gate. What's this safe house?"

"He runs a safe house for beggar children. He teaches them to read and to defend themselves."

"Oh, that's nice of him." Karlee said in surprise.

"It's more than nice. He's been attacked a few times and he's been accused of running a ring of thieves. They don't like him down there."

"How many kids does he protect?"

"Normally, more than two hundred."

"Wow." Karlee said as she lowered him onto his back. "He's going to need a week or so to recover. However, he will recover."

"Good to hear."

"What are they going to do with the children?" Karlee asked.

Fyn grinned. "What do you think Prince Kris of the notoriously compassionate heart is going to do?"

Karlee sat back on her heels. "He's going to bring them here, isn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uh…" Gabin groaned as he came around.

"Then get more mattresses." Fyn ordered someone Gabin couldn't see. "Take them from the room of any Herald who is out on circuit. If we still need some start on the rooms of absent nobles. We can replace them later if we must."

"Yes, Herald." A voice said with a note of surrender.

"Where's Rosa?" Gabin asked as he started to sit up.

"Great, you're awake." Fyn sat on the edge of his bed and used a gentle

"Where's Rosa?"

"The little girl? She's uninjured but she's refusing to talk. What happened?"

"Her mother was killed last month. The guard found her a week later. She refused to talk them or me." Gabin started to sit up but Fyn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "A couple days ago she finally started talking to me. She told me she saw the man who killed her mother. I took her to the Guards, they talked to her for a couple candlemarks. That night someone tried to take her."

"And you stopped him?" Fyn guessed.

"Not immediately. It took me all night to catch up." Gabin rubbed his stomach. "When I got close he left her crying and ran out the back door."

"So you didn't see him?"

"Just a shadow." Gabin admitted. "Can you send Rosa to Keli? Keli can protect her. I need to get back to my kids."

"Don't worry about your littles." Fyn advised.

"I most certainly will worry about them. You have no idea how much trouble they can get into." Gabin protested, trying to sound stronger than he was.

"Oh, I know." Fyn grinned. "Karlee, can I kidnap him for a bit?"

"He is not walking anywhere." Karlee said as she entered.

"He's worried about his children." Fyn explained. "I swear I will bring him back."

Karlee pursed her lips and stood over the pair of them.

Gabin blinked a few times and gaped at her.

Fyn grinned. Karlee was a perfect, blond beauty but Fyn had already learned she had the temperament of a mule. "We'll use a chair."

"Very well. But if he tries to leave, I'm holding you responsible." Karlee shook a finger in her face.

Fyn held one hand over her heart. "I swear I will watch over him and see to it he does nothing stupid."

Karlee smiled. "Right. Then you may take him, in a wheel chair. And feed him while you're at it."

"I will."

"Oh, and I hold you responsible for all this chaos." Karlee informed her. "I don't care who ordered it."

Fyn laughed. "Stay put, Gabin, I'll be back in a moment."

Gabin was seated on the edge of the bed, coughing hard when she returned. He had the blanket pulled across his lap but his chest and legs were bare.

"Karlee said you have a lung infection." Fyn commented as she tossed him a clean set of clothing.

Gabin took a few second to catch his breath. "It will go away."

"I have no doubt it will." Fyn didn't move to leave the room.

Gabin held up the shirt. "What happened to my clothing?"

"Burned." Fyn said bluntly. "It was riddled with fleas. Count yourself blessed you weren't awake when the Healers scrubbed you down."

Gabin touched his long hair and discovered the ends were wet. "How long was I out?"

"About four candlemarks."

"Do you mind leaving so I can get clothed?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Fyn took the shirt from him. "Come on, arms up."

Gabin resisted for a few minutes before surrendering and allowing her to help him into the warm wool shirt and pants. He caught himself running a hand over the fabric.

"I know." Fyn said with a sad smile.

"What do you know?"

"How it feels to put on good, warm clothing for the first time." Fyn said as she knelt and held out a leather shoe.

"When have you ever worn rags?" Gabin asked bitterly.

Fyn got the shoe on him with no cooperation and started on the second foot. "You think you are the only person who grew up on the street? Keli found me when I tried to steal her purse. Rather than turn me over to the Guard she took me in."

"But, you're her sister…"

"She adopted me." Fyn admitted and stood up. "Come on, you want to see your children, right?"

Gabin reluctantly allowed her to move him into the chair. He tried to resist when she placed a blanket on his lap but lost that battle too.

"If you get me to the gate, I can make it the rest of the way." Gabin assured her.

"No need." Fyn chuckled.

She pushed him into hall where people were rushing around hollering to each other.

"What's going on?"

"Just the usual Herald inspired madness." Fyn chuckled.

Outside she wheeled him across the courtyard.

"The gate is over there."

"I know." Fyn whistled to catch the attention of a young man in grey to open the door.

"Where is this then?"

"This is the Herald's Collegium." Fyn explained. "Can you walk?"

"Why?"

"Because I am not strong enough to drag you and the wheelchair up the stairs." Fyn explained.

Gabin stood and started up the stairs in front of them. He paused when a sense of vertigo nearly sent him to his knees.

"Take your time." Fyn said and moved up next to him and pulled his arm over her shoulder. "I've got you."

"Why do we need to go up the stairs?" Gabin asked.

"The meal hall is up here." Fyn said.

When they reached the next floor they stood in a hall lined with doors.

"Boy's dorms." Fyn said before he asked.

When she reached the double doors at the end she pushed them open to reveal a room swarming with ragged little bodies intermingled with green, grey, and white.

"What…" Gabin stared as Fyn lowered him to a bench.

"Gabin!" One of the children squealed and threw himself at Gabin. He was immediately joined by dozens of others.

Fyn stepped back and watched as the children assured themselves that their protector was safe.

"One hundred thirteen children." Kris said as he approached.

"Your idea." Fyn reminded him.

Kris grinned. "So it was. Mother sent word I am going to need to explain this. How is our saint?"

"Gabin? He'll be fine. The Dorms over at the Healers are almost ready for some of our mob."

"We still need to bathe them." Kris pointed out.

"I know. There are six tubs on the girls' side, ten on the boys, and another twenty for the Heralds. I sent word to the laundry we need every uniform starting with page uniforms then Bard, Healer, and Grays."

Kris crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "What did they say?"

"Nothing repeatable. You may have a revolt on your hands." Fyn warned him.

"I sent word to Keli."

"And?"

"She says you can handle it for now but she will talk to Tris about coming back."

"Of course she would." Fyn sighed. "We don't need her here, she has to worry about herself."

"So where shall we start?" Kris asked.

"Can you take point on investigating the death of Rosa's mother? Apparently the little girl's mother was murdered." Fyn asked.

"Why are you handing that over to me? I thought you fit in better down there as Lolly."

Fyn leaned against the doorframe. "I'd hate to admit it, but I will not get the respect you would. You are a big, burly male, I am a slight female."

"And they are going to assume they will be able to get one up on you." Kris said in understanding. "But you know that area far better than I."

"We could ask Skif." Fyn pointed out.

"No, I'll investigate. I am still doing duty with the City Heralds so it's more my responsibility. Skif has to get ready to head back to the plains." Kris smiled as Gabin settled a little child on his knee. "Did you know that someone tried to burn him and the children out?"

"When?"

"Sometime in the last year. He went from more than three hundred children and twelve helpers to just himself and this lot. The rest were scared off. When this is done, I don't think it's safe for him to go back."

"I agree." Fyn admitted. "But he will probably go back anyways."

"I know the signs of someone with a passion." Kris agreed. "Anyways, for the sake of the children, I asked Lyra to look into a safe place and she suggested one of the old Tedrel orphanages. She is looking into getting one fixed up and maybe enlarged, they were only meant to hold fifty at most. I will ask Dirk and Talia to watch over the little girl since she is the core of this case. You try to get more information out of Gabin."

"Yes sir." Fyn grinned and gave him a salute.

Kris smiled fondly at her. "I'll see you later."

"Not likely." Fyn grinned.

Kris clasped both hands over his heart. "You wound me!"

"I told you I prefer you as a friend rather than a lover." Fyn reminded him. "Besides, about twenty of these little ones will be in the suite."

"Yikes. I will leave you to the chaos." Kris shook his head and headed out the door.

Fyn took a seat on the table so that she could speak to Gabin. "What's this about someone trying to burn you out?"

Gabin stabilized a child that crawled over his shoulders with a grimace of pain. Fyn picked up the little boy and set him next to her.

"The fire?" She prodded him again.

"Just someone who thinks I am a misguided soul." Gabin explained. "How did you get them all here? What are you going to do with them all?"

"We are putting some in the dorm rooms, some in with the Heralds. Those who need more care will be bunked over at the Healers." Fyn explained. "They're relatively healthy for children from Exile's Gate but more than a few have infections and such. Right now we are getting them fed and next we need to get them bathed."

"Good luck with that." Gabin said with amusement.

Fyn stood and whistled sharply, the room fell silent and everyone stared at her. She met the gaze of more than a few overwhelmed men and women. She started to sing a popular tune with a good dose of her Gift behind it and all the children stared at her in wonder. When she was done, there was a silence of several seconds before it exploded into more clamour from the children begging for another song.

"Who would like another song?" Fyn asked and received a loud response. "I will sing again after everybody has a bath. One song, no more."

Chaos reigned again for a few more minutes but the Herald and Healers managed to get them into small groups and ushered off to various bathing rooms around the Collegia with a reasonable amount of cooperation from their young charges. Fyn took charge of a group of girls and, with Gabin in tow, took them into the girls' dorms washroom.

Gabin sat on a chair and watched, as Fyn was soaked to the skin dunking the girls into the tubs.

"Can we have another song?" A little girl asked.

"Not until everyone is clean." Fyn said again and attacked her hair with a pair of scissors.

"Speaking of singing, how did you do that?" Gabin asked.

"I have the Bardic Gift." Fyn explained. "I was a Bardic student for a while. Then my arm was broken and I could no longer control my fingering well enough to make it as a Bard. The day I was told I could no longer be a Bard I went out to the field to think before telling Keli and Tyree Chose me."

"How old were you?"

"It was broken when I was nine but I was fourteen when they told me I just could not play an instrument well enough." Fyn admitted. "I always wanted to be a Herald, not a Bard, so I'm happy with how things turned out."

"How'd you get Chosen?" A little girl asked.

"Well, a Companion looks into your eyes and sees everything about you and decides are you best suited to being a Herald. Not a lot of people are. Some people are better merchants or teachers."

"What about someone like me?" She asked plaintively.

Fyn cupped her face and searched her eyes. "Maybe not a Herald… I think you would make a good young Healer."

"What?" The child stared at her. "How?"

"Don't get her hopes up." Gabin ordered.

"I'm not." Fyn smiled at the child and set her on Gabin's lap. "There is clothing behind you."

Gabin struggled to get the girl into the too large blue page outfit. "But how can she expect to become a healer? Will you please hold still!"

"But you're hurt!" The girl batted away the shirt in his hands and tried to pull up his shirt. "How'd you get hurt?"

Fyn grinned and started scrubbing the next girl. "I can test for gifts in a general sense. I've been testing as many as I can in hopes they might be Gifted. I may not be able to say exactly what Gift someone has or or how strong it is, but I can tell you what family it belongs to."

"Why?" Gabin asked as he pushed down his shirt and wrestled the child into clothing. "You can go back to the big room, alright?"

The girl nodded and rushed out.

"Because you can be of any rank to be admitted into Healers and Bardic, so long as you have the right gift." Fyn explained.

Gabin stared at her in surprise. "You are trying to find spots for them here?"

"For at least a few." Fyn cut the hair of the current girl. The healers, with the help of a mage, had banished the fleas on the children earlier but their hair was so matted since it had never seen a hair brush, she didn't have time to get them clean. "She has at least one of the Healers gift. If she wants, she will be welcomed there."

"Who'd have thought one of my children would be a Healer?" He shook his head. "Give me a rag and I'll help you."

Fyn brushed a cut wet lock of hair out of the child's eyes. "There you go, you have very pretty eyes. Gabin will dry you off."

The girl hurried to Gabin who wrapped her in a towel.

Fyn started another tub running and drained the current one. Pointing to the oldest in her group. "Your turn."

She shook her head.

"I won't touch you." Fyn assured her. "So long as you get yourself clean and you let me cut your hair."

Gabin assured her Fyn was safe and she stripped and climbed into the tub but sat there with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Fyn gave her a bar of soap and a towel. "No one will touch you here."

It didn't take much longer to get them scrubbed. Gabin spent much of it either wrestling children into clothing or coughing following bouts of laughter.

When the room was empty of all but the two of them, Fyn sat on the edge of the tub and wrung out her hair. "Life must be interesting with hundreds of the darlings."

"You have no idea." Gabin rested his head against the wall he looked as pale as her uniform. "I'm dead tired."

"I know." Fyn offered him one of the few dry towels. "The cook should have the fresh bread and cheese waiting for us. When we peeled him off the ceiling after telling him how many little mouths you had he started baking like a mad man. All the trainees are down there helping him."

"You're feeding them?"

"Of course we are." Fyn helped him up. "I need to get you back to the Healers."

"Was that man you were talking to your husband?"

"Kris? No. A good friend who would not mind being more but he comes with far too much political baggage."

"Oh?"

"That is _Prince_ Kris."

"Prince?" Gabin stared at her and didn't resist as she got him to his feet. He was so startled he didn't protest as she looped his arm over her shoulders and help him to his feet.

"Prince. We have been friends since we were children. He, Jemmy, Lyra, and I were quite the terrors of the Palace."

"Why was the Prince here?" Gabin asked as she helped him into the hallway.

"He brought the children here. Trust me, there are a lot of angry people down in Exile's Gate right now, it wasn't safe to leave them there."

"Because of a single White Coat?"

"A single White Coat with twenty Guards."

"Ah."

"I would not be surprised if, over the next for the few days, there were more wee ones brought here." Fyn stopped in the door to the dining hall. "Lyra is far more practical than he is, he can't stand to see an injustice. So he tends to attack a problem with more enthusiasm than forethought."

Gabin looked out over the children devouring the food set before them. "He'll make a lot of enemies in Exile's Gate. Injustice is on every corner."

"I know. He does know better than to ride in with sword drawn and demand change, but don't be surprised if there is an increase in patrols there in the future." Fyn helped him sit at the table and patted his shoulder. "I will be back in a moment, I need to change."

Fyn hurried to the suite she shared with Keli and her husband, Tristen. There was a sitting room and four other rooms off it. One was Keli's office and locked. One was Fyn's and another was Tristen's and Keli's room. The fourth door led to the nursery. All, except for the office, were carpeted with pallets. Bedding sat on the couch in the middle of the sitting room so Fyn could sleep where she could keep on the most number of children, thirteen.

Life was going to be interesting for the next few days.

Changing took only a few minutes but the dining hall was nearing a riot when she returned.

"Who wants a song?" Fyn asked when she returned.

The room settled down and hundreds of little eyes watched her expectantly.

A Herald held up a lute. "We brought back up."

"Excellent." Fyn sat on a table and started to sing. _"It was a dark and stormy night…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm surprised you can still talk." Gabin teased as she wheeled him back into the Healers.

Fyn laughed. "I didn't do all the singing. Dirk spelled me, remember?"

"I wish I had your talent for lullabies." He admitted. "I have never seen them get drowsy so quickly."

"It's a Gift." Fyn chuckled. "Can you think of anything else about this killer?"

"I never saw him. She only told me she saw the man who killed her mother and hasn't said a word since I found her last night. She may have told the Guards more."

"And they didn't take her seriously." Fyn admitted. "You know how they can be. Anyways, they have no notes."

Gabin sighed in defeat. "What am I going to do about my little ones?"

"We'll find a solution and we will find the killer." Fyn assured him. "We Heralds are good for something. One is for doing the impossible."

"I'll take your word for it." Gabin said without a hint of belief.

Fyn tugged on his black hair. "Have faith Gabin."

Gabin looked back her. "Easy for you to say. You've lived a Bardic tale."

"If this is a Bardic tale, there is no way this story can end, except happily." Fyn pointed out.

Gabin looked at her with his brow furrowed, wondering if she was serious.

"I am serious." Fyn laughed.

"What part of one candlemark was hard to understand?" Karlee demanded as she met them at the door.

"We need him to assure the children they are safe." Fyn explained. "You should see them. They are so skinny it breaks my heart."

Karlee crossed her arms over her chest. "I know how skinny they are. I've been tending them. Has anyone told you Heralds that just a little warning before your grand, heroic acts would be a courtesy?"

"The littles are robbing you blind, aren't they." Fyn chuckled.

"Yes. But that is not the issue."

"We should leave." Gabin started to stand but Fyn stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"It is to be expected. They grew up with nothing; to them it looks like we have far more than we need." Fyn explained. "I did it when I was first rescued by Keli. Leave a list of everything that's gone missing with the Heralds and we will either get it back or reimburse you."

"It's not the loss that bothers us." Karlee tried to explain. "Do you know what it's like for a Healer to look at littles like that who are only keeping soul and body together by a miracle?"

Gabin started to protest that he did a good job keeping his kids alive but Fyn stopped him with a pinch on the shoulder.

"As hard as it is for a Herald." Fyn said understandingly. "There are a couple with Healing gift. Have you found them yet?"

"One." Karlee admitted. "You Heralds better have a few more tricks up your sleeve in regards to them. If you think we are going to let you send them back to the streets…."

"We'd never even consider it." Fyn assured her. "Please, let me get Gabin put back to bed, I have a mess of the littles loose in my room and I want to get there before they steal the nails out of my bed frame."

Karlee gestured for them to follow her.

"She's really upset." Gabin observed.

"Yes, she is." Fyn agreed. "Everyone is. It's not that they turn a blind eye to Exile's Gate but when all you hear is how it is a den of crime and murder you forget children live there too. She doesn't mean to be as harsh as she sounded."

"Keli used to come down, she knows what it's like."

"And Keli did what she could to improve the lot of the people there but she always has a much longer view than most people. She is thinking to improve the area so that fifty years from now it is a good place to live without simply shifting the denizens to a new region. She has funded small businesses, libraries, theatres…"

"What about you? Do you ever go down there?"

"Occasionally." Fyn hedged.

"Meaning what? Once every few years?"

"Three times in the last month." Fyn admitted. "But it was at night."

"Are you insane?" Gabin twisted to stare at her.

"Probably." Fyn admitted. "But someone has to do it. Where do you think the malcontents hide?"

"Bloody Heralds." Gabin muttered.

"Someone's got to do it." Fyn shrugged.

Finally reaching his room, Fyn helped Karlee get him into bed.

"What are your plans for the mob tomorrow?" Karlee asked.

"Bards and blues offered to teach classes tomorrow." Fyn explained. "And the Heralds that are teachers."

Karlee chuckled. "Oh, Herald Dirk and Herald Talia have the little girl in their suite."

"I heard." Fyn admitted.

"I'm so glad Herald Talia has her. She'll have the girl talking soon." Karlee commented.

"How can this Talia help her?" Gabin asked, forcing himself back into the conversation.

"Herald Talia is a mind healer. She can help Rosa get over the pain and fear of seeing her mother die and anything else that has happened to her." Fyn explained. "Didn't Keli tell you to send all the badly injured ones here?"

"She did, but…" Gabin shrugged.

"But you didn't think she was serious?" Karlee asked and glared at him.

"Can you blame him?" Fyn asked. "But now he knows better, right?"

Gabin got the feeling there was only one right answer. "Of course."

Fyn stepped back to let Karlee fuss over her patient. "Will he back on his feet tomorrow?"

"About lunch you can expect him to be upright, provided you don't let him go rushing off like an idiot. And I am entrusting him to your care outside the Healers." Karlee warned her.

"I will be here in time for breakfast." Fyn informed them as she headed out the door.

"I said he won't be allowed out until lunch!" Karlee hollered after her. "Gah, Heralds! I'm betting she'll be here before dawn. Heralds always think that everyone's as driven as they are."

"Is there any chance I could be fixed by then?" Gabin asked hopefully. "I really don't want to leave my children alone. You have no idea how much trouble they can find."

Karlee perched on the edge of his bed. "Out of curiosity, has a big, white horse talked to you lately?"

"No."

"You've seen men stabbed in the gut, right?"

Gabin nodded.

"The major threat to the body is the bowel when it spills its contents in the cavity there. It can poison your entire blood system. Have you ever seen anyone survive a knife to the gut?"

"A few."

"But not many." Karlee poked him in the chest. "And if you are going to be one of them, you have to let us patch you up at a steady rate."

"I feel much better." Gabin protested.

"I'm sure you do." Karlee rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Listen, the Heralds and the Healers have your imps, if not under control at least contained. Let us carry the load for a few days. Let the children gorge on pies and meat, have tales told to them by Bards. Let the pampered nobility here see what other people exist in this city."

"I should get them back to Exile's gate before they start to think this is permanent." Gabin protested.

"I'd hate to disillusion you, but those children are never going back to Exile's Gate. The Healers would revolt if anyone even suggested it. I wager the Heralds would too." Karlee informed him. "You can't dump a swarm of children on the laps of the likes of us and expect us to let you take them back to the most dangerous quarter of the city. I sent word to my parents asking if they could take in a few. Any who have a touch of Healing Gift will be welcome at the Collegium. I know that any who have Talent will be welcome as minstrels at Bardic. In all likelihood a few Heralds will adopt a couple too."

"There are over a hundred and that might make homes for twenty."

"We will find a way." Karlee assured him. "Get some rest."

Gabin grimaced at the feeling that everything was spiraling beyond his control.

"Oh, some books were sent for you to read." Karlee drew his attention to the stack of several books. "I'll check in on you in a couple candle marks. I have a few littles in my room who need to be settled."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fyn found Jemmy seated on her couch when she returned to her room. Around him were the children listening as he read them a story. "Hey Jem. A heck of a welcome home, eh?"

"I got in a candlemark ago and found my room stripped of mattress and blankets. Go to see mom and dad, there my old room was occupied by a cute little waif, come here and you've got a small battalion begging for stories."

"Don't stop." A little boy poked the book in his hands.

Jemmy scooped him up and settled him on his lap. "Where did I leave off?"

"Right there." The boy poked the paper.

"Right." Jemmy cleared his throat and started speaking the female part of the story in a high, squeaky voice making the children giggle.

Fyn rolled her eyes and skirted around the children to her room. She collected a set of loose clothing she normally practiced fighting in for sleeping in that night and a fresh set of Whites for the morning. Her bed already showed signs of being jumped on, a few feathers were sticking out of each corner and the blankets were twisted and bunched in the middle. Fyn smiled, she could remember the day she first jumped on a feather bed, it took her days to clean up the feathers and she still found the odd feather in drawers and under furniture. At least now she had a new excuse for all the feathers.

She straightened the bed since either she or Jemmy was going to need it, plucked the feathers out of the corners of the mattress, and returned to the main room just in time to hear Jemmy doing a terrible rendition of the evil villain, complete with brow waggling.

Finally, he closed the book. "And that is the end."

"No!" The children protested in unison.

"If you get into bed, I'll sing a song for you." Fyn offered.

The scramble of children was an awesome sight to behold as the neatly laid out pallets were bunched together and the children cuddled together like piles of puppies.

"Can I use your harp? No sense in you doing all the work." Jemmy asked.

"It's in my wardrobe, help yourself."

"Oh, do you mind if I bunk with you tonight?"

"Of course not, you can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

"No, I can take the couch." Jemmy protested.

"Jem, you can sleep through a stampede and someone needs to be able to stop the wee ones from sneaking off." Fyn pointed out.

Jemmy shrugged and surrendered.

The after the lullabies, it took three to put them all out, Fyn woke Jemmy and led him into the hallway. She wasn't surprised to find Kris and Lyra already waiting for them.

"Look like you forgot the hazards of Fyn's lullabies." Lyra teased Jemmy as he blinked sleepily.

"In my defense, it has been more than a year since they were inflicted on me." Jemmy yawned. "Anyone care to explain how we were invaded?"

"Kris brought them here." Lyra said bluntly.

"I asked your opinion." Kris pointed out. "You said I should take them some place safe. Where else is safer?"

"You never mentioned how many littles you were rescuing." Lyra countered.

Kris shrugged. "At least we can say mother did worse. She rescued over a thousand orphans."

"True." Lyra's lips twitched with a smile. "Anyways, we both need to avoid being found for a while. Any suggestions?"

"Why do you need to hide?" Fyn asked worriedly.

Kris scratched his nose and cleared his throat. "Apparently some people are opposed to the children's presence in the palace grounds and mother told them to take it up with me. Since everyone knows Lyra always knows where I am, we need to hide both of us."

"Ah. Well, I don't dare go far. I may be able to put them to sleep, but I can't keep them asleep." Fyn looked around the hall. "We could just camp here in the hall. If they are so opposed to the littles, they wouldn't dare invade the wing they are housed in."

"True." Kris took a seat with his back against the wall. The others quickly joined him. "We should get you caught up, Jem. It started with Fyn."

Fyn rolled her eyes. "Right, try and foist the blame off onto me. I merely tried to save the life of Gabin."

Jem waited patiently for them to get around to telling the story. They had been friends since before they were all Chosen and as a result Fyn and Jemmy dared to tease the young Royals when most others wouldn't.

Eventually Fyn filled him in with the succinct version of the tale. A blessing since she was a natural storyteller and Kris and Lyra both wandered off on tangents when explaining something.

"So he hasn't said that the killer stabbed him?" Jemmy asked after a moment of consideration.

"And I'd wager the blood on his tunic is not all his." Fyn nodded.

"And you have found no other witnesses?" Jemmy asked Kris.

"Not a single one." Kris admitted.

"So the girl is our only witness." Jemmy leaned his head against the stone wall. "I'll help you Kris. Maybe I can get people to talk."

"Since they tell you their life stories on the drop of a hat, you'll probably be useful." Kris turned to Lyra. "How are the plans for a new home for the children coming?"

"There is an old Tedrel orphanage near the Home Farms. It will be crowded by our standards but it will do for them. It does need furnishings and repairs. I already sent orders to both Home Farms to spare all they can to see it is made habitable, but it may be a week or more before its ready." Lyra explained. "We need to ask Gabin if he wants the running of it."

"He is probably going to be upset we are taking over like this." Fyn warned. "I mean, he was permitted free reign down at Exile's Gate and here we are making decision for him and his children without a by your leave."

Lyra frowned slightly. "Shoot, I don't want to step on his toes."

"The Healers will not allow us to even consider sending one of those children back to the safe house." Fyn added. "They are trying to find situations for them too. As is Bardic. The only Collegium that won't have a handful is us."

"And we are responsible." Kris chuckled. "I looked around the safe house. It is a two story warehouse with a dining hall on the ground floor and pallets on the second. For the children I'm sure it is the next thing to the Havens, but the back wall is so badly damaged from a fire the building will need to be destroyed. Has he asked Lord Elluen for more funding?"

"No. He knows if he spends money he will become a target of every crook in the neighbourhood so he only asks for the bare minimum he needs and only when he needs it." Fyn said.

"Do you think he can re-establish the safe house?" Jemmy asked.

"Doubtful. A lot of his allies and two thirds of the children have fled." Kris shook his head. "Some people don't like his presence and while we could round them all up and hang them on every street corner it won't solve the problem. If he goes back to the area, he likely won't live out the year."

Fyn leaned against her door and closed her eyes. "Why do you think he wasn't Chosen?"

"I have no idea." Kris shrugged. Lyra shook her head.

"We are hardly the ones to ask." Jemmy pointed out.

Fyn leaned forward and looked around. "I think he'd make a good Herald and I think we should all ask our Companions why he wasn't Chosen."

"You're kidding, right?" Lyra gaped at her.

"No. Not one whit." Fyn said firmly. "It is not something destined from birth, we know that. Who's to say he shouldn't be Chosen?"

"The Companions?" Kris pointed out.

"I think Fyn has a point." Jemmy batted a too long lock of curly, red brown hair out of his eyes. "Before he was needed at his safe house, but now there are others to take up the battle for those children. He has the experience and world view we lack. What is it that Keli's always talking about? The governing of the whole requires voices of the whole?"

"Basically." Kris grimaced. "She's smart and has a lot of great points, but I really hate it when she starts on her governance lectures."

Lyra's expression matched her twin's.

Fyn laughed. "I rather like it when she gets all esoteric and the council sits there, nodding and pretending they understand. That's how she got the funds for the Artificer University approved, is it not?"

"And the government funds to get a theatre built in four poor districts in Haven." Jemmy added. "She was right, those people deserve the opportunity to escape their lives for a few candlemarks."

"And the money to have that Water house built." Kris conceded. "Who would have thought you could get safe water by draining dirt?"

"It has to do with a layer of clay and natural filtering." Lyra said. "Ask a Blue, it was their plan."

"Anyways, back on topic." Fyn cleared her throat. "All in favour of pestering the Companions for why Gabin hasn't been Chosen?" She put her hand in the air, the other three hesitated then joined her. "Great, we better write this down before they do that little memory trick on us." Fyn frowned and a piece of paper and a pencil appeared with a soft pop.

Kris picked up the paper and pencil and wrote out their resolve to pester the Companions. "Right, that is dealt with then. For the investigation, I think we need to consider seeking answers in plain clothing."

"Take Jemmy and try to get more answers tomorrow. Let's avoid disguises and other risky behaviour until we can get the story from the girl." Lyra vetoed.

Fyn smiled suddenly and laughed.

"What?" they asked in unison and stared at her.

"Listen to us, we sound like the older generation in Council meetings." Fyn explained. "Votes and vetoes…"

Jemmy joined her. "That we do. Nevertheless, we achieve far more with our little council meetings than they do. You realize this is the first time we've gathered since we all got our Whites? Fyn was gone on her first circuit when I returned from mine and before that, you two were off on your circuits."

"Which was a miracle." Kris said with fervour. "If Keli and Talia hadn't both fought for it…"

"It wouldn't have happened if Keli and Tristen hadn't been the ones to take you out." Fyn pointed out. "They were right that an illusion would keep you safer than a hundred guards."

"And they could Gate us home in a flash." Lyra nodded. "They know how grateful we are. Not even our Grandfather, Sendar, had the luxury of a proper circuit."

"And now our little Fyn is back home with her very own shoot-me-suit." Kris leaned forward to ruffle her hair.

"Watch it or you are going to be immortalized in the catchiest ditty I can think up." Fyn ducked. "I may not be able to play worth a damn, doesn't mean I can't write a song."

"I don't hear anything wrong with your playing." Jemmy commented.

Lyra chuckled. "Some things don't change. We still can't stay on topic. We've dealt with Gabin for now, we've addressed the investigation and the orphanage, anything else?"

"Yes, what are we going to do with the mob for the next week?" Fyn asked. "Almost 120 children…"

Footsteps interrupted them.

"Somehow I am not surprised to find you lot already plotting." Dirk teased as he approached. "I wanted to apologize, Jemmy, I didn't know your room had been looted."

"Don't worry." Jemmy assured him. "I wasn't supposed to be in for another two days. How is the little girl?"

"Rosa is settled in your room." Dirk joined them on the floor.

"Are we keeping her?" Jemmy asked. "I wouldn't mind a little sister."

"I don't know." Dirk sighed. "She might do better with a regular family."

"How are we not a regular family?" Jemmy asked, looking to the others for answers.

"How bad can it be? You managed to paper train Jem." Fyn suggested and ducked Jemmy's swat. "In all seriousness, I think decisions should be delayed until we know her story and how badly she was hurt emotionally and physically."

"Exactly what Talia said." Dirk agreed. "I assume you have a full complement of littles in there."

"Thirteen. I was nominated to take the livelier ones since they will do pretty much anything if I promise them a new song." Fyn explained.

"I assume you four already have a plan for the children." Dirk prodded.

Lyra quickly filled him in.

Dirk nodded with approval.

"I will explain it to Gabin in the morning and hope he isn't too upset with our high handed approach." Fyn assured him.

"Anything else the rest of the Circle needs to know about?"

"Oh, yes, we need to test as many children as possible for Bardic and Healing gifts. Healers want to take any who have a smidgeon of Gift, same with Bardic." Fyn said.

Kris chuckled to himself. "I think I am going to talk to a mother and father about training a couple of the older children as pages."

"Why?" Dirk asked in confusion.

"Because Heralds can't do everything." Lyra answered for him. "I think you're right."

"We don't need any more thieves running loose around here." Jemmy protested. "Fyn is more than enough."

More footsteps interrupted them, this time it was a white haired man and woman flanking a very large, very muscular, infamously surly Lord Elluen and herding three youngsters.

"We found this lot trying to make off with the door knobs to the classrooms." Keli informed them.

The youngsters looked at the five Heralds seated before them, back at the three people behind them and whispered.

Fyn snapped her fingers and a doorknob appeared in her palm. "Clever. Where were you three supposed to sleep?"

"The dorms." One admitted reluctantly and started emptying his shirt of cutlery, nails, and a picture frame.

"Right." Fyn looked to Keli, who had her hands resting on her swollen belly. "I thought I told you not to come."

"We are here only to escort Kevyn." Keli protested.

"Kevyn insisted on coming since he backs the safe house." Tristen added.

Kevyn, Lord Elluen and Tristen's elder brother, smiled fondly at Fyn. "And here I thought since you were all grown up you weren't going to cause any more disturbances."

"Lord Elluen, I am so glad you're here." Lyra grinned. "Now I don't have to pester the council, provided you still wish to care for the littles."

"Of course I do." Kevyn assured her.

Lyra stood and brushed herself off. "We've discussed everything, right?"

"I think so." Fyn stood too and gingerly opened the door and found twenty six eyes staring at her. "Right. Jemmy's in my bed, would you like the couch, Kev?"

"That will do for me." He assured her. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll find a place." Fyn assured him and gestured for him to precede her into the room. He stopped in the doorway and stared.

"Keli, should you be Gating?" Fyn hugged her sister.

"It's perfectly safe."

"She's going to bed." Tristen said firmly. "You promised you would if we left immediately rather than delaying until morning."

Keli smiled serenely up at him, earning a besotted grin from him. "Love, our bed is occupied."

Dirk chuckled. "Seems to be a lot of that going around."

Tristen looked into the room and stared at the children staring at his brother. "How many did you say? That looks like more than thirteen."

"I'll return these three to their room." Fyn gestured to the three thieves. "After they remove every stolen item from their persons."

The three of the looked at each other then at her.

"She's a better thief than you lot can ever hope to be." Kris warned them from where he was still seated on the floor.

Jemmy waited until the children were busy with the new arrivals before standing. "Are you sure you want to give up your room."

"Go." Fyn assured him. "Good night everyone."

When the hall was finally emptied of everyone but her, the three embarrassed thieves, and their pile of goods she met their worried gaze. "Here's a new rule, anyone caught stealing has to wheel the muck from the stable to the compost pile."

"What's muck mean?" One dared asked. Likely hoping it meant something different here.

"Horse poop." Fyn said succinctly. "Turn around, march."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabin woke to the sound of the door closing softly. He opened one eye and was unsurprised to find Fyn was the intruder. He propped himself up on his elbows. "It's not even dawn."

"It is actually a full candlemark past it." Fyn crossed to the window and tied back the curtains. "How'd you sleep?"

Gabin settled into the plushest, softest bed he had ever experienced and groaned with contentment.

"I thought so." Fyn chuckled. "Are you up to breakfast?"

Gabin sat up reluctantly and swung slowly out of bed. "What did I miss?"

"Absolute chaos." Fyn admitted with a grin. "I mean it is far in excess of the chaos I was infamous for. They've been jumping on the beds, stealing door knobs, sneaking into the beds of Heralds and Healers…"

"I'm sorry." Gabin grimaced.

"It's not bad." Fyn assured him. "They are acting like children and the mind healers tell me that it is the best we can expect from them. If they were well behaved or cowed we'd be far more concerned. One little girl was found sleeping among bags of carrots. Another, Jes, crawled in with me and I was out in the Stable!"

"How did they find you there?" Gabin asked.

Fyn shrugged. "Children have ways of knowing. Do you want the wheel chair again?"

Gabin tried to stand but his legs gave out. "I think so."

"Bloodloss." Fyn explained succinctly.

"Did you send the books?" Gabin asked as she opened the door and called for a wheel chair.

"I know you're an avid reader so I thought you'd appreciate them." Fyn explained.

Fyn busied herself by stacking the books on the nightstand.

"The Healer, Karlee, said they are planning something for the children." Gabin asked without looking at her.

"We'll be discussing plans at breakfast." Fyn assured him. "We don't want to cut you out, but we have to get something rolling for the sake for the children. Oh, Lord Elluen is here. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"I hope he isn't catching a lot of flak from our presence."

Fyn laughed. "No one bothers him about it."

Karlee appeared with a wheel chair and glared at Fyn. "I told you lunch."

"Think of the children. I don't know about your lot, but ours are very worried about their champion."

Karlee sighed, rolled her eyes, and surrendered. "Very well."

"Oh, may he bathe?" Fyn asked.

"I was cleaned yesterday." Gabin protested.

"Actually, I order you to have a bath." Karlee informed him. "I will come by later for a Healing session. Until then, don't even consider letting the children bounce on you."

"Yes Healer." Gabin said obediently.

Fyn helped Gabin into the chair and headed out the door only to be intercepted by Karlee again before they reached the palace courtyard. The healer was weary looking and distracted, Fyn had heard she was also carrying for several of the children who had long healed injuries that needed to be repaired.

"Herald Fyn, make certain he eats a proper meal." Karlee said as she stopped Fyn with a hand on her arm.

"I will." Fyn promised. "Oh, when you come by later, Herald Tristen will probably ask you to check on Herald Keli. He's a bit of a mother hen."

"He should be. I heard she's miscarried twice already. I'll bring a full healing kit with me." Karlee assured her.

"Thank you." Fyn started again.

"Keli's pregnant?" Gabin asked.

"Very." Fyn confirmed. "She arrived last night."

"I didn't know Heralds could get pregnant."

Fyn was glad he couldn't see her grin. "We rarely marry, but you should know that's not necessary to make a baby."

Tyree was waiting for them outside. Fyn had spent the night pestering her about why Gabin wasn't Chosen so Tyree agreed she'd meet him to get some peace.

"Gabin, allow me to introduce my Companion, Tyree." Gabin stared at the Companion. Fyn reached out to brush Tyree's forelock out of her eyes. "Hey my beauty, you look fresh as a blossom today."

_:Hardly, I had to put up with a chatterbox all night.:_ Tyree snorted. _:Tell him I am pleased to meet him.:_

"She says she is pleased to meet you." Fyn informed him.

"May I touch her?" Gabin asked.

Tyree lowered her head so he could reach her cheek. Gabin gingerly stroked her cheek and Tyree met his gaze. Gabin stilled for a long moment then released a shuddering breath.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Lady Tyree."

_:I like him.:_ Tyree pronounced.

Gabin tried to hide his face while he wiped away tears.

"Tyree is fast so we're normally messengers or racing to disasters rather than doing circuits." Fyn said to give him time to recover. This was not the first time Tyree had looked deeply into someone. The first time had been on Fyn's intern circuit and when they passed through again she discovered the boy had been Chosen just a few weeks later. "We just got back from Hardorn actually."

Gabin cleared his throat. "This is the most foreign place I have ever been. I've never left Haven."

"Perhaps someday you will get a chance to see something truly foreign. Like a farming village. That boggled my mind for days. All those matching little houses with shiny red shutters and chubby little children. It was weird."

Gabin laughed.

"You think I'm joking? The tallest building was only one and a half stories. There were cows in the street, pigs in little pens, and trees were everywhere. You know how we joke about country bumpkins being stunned by the city? Well, it's nothing compared to a city brat seeing the country."

Gabin was grinning when they entered the ground floor of the Herald's Collegium to find a noisy chaos. Someone was trying to do a roll call. A few children were crying. Others were yelling.

Fyn whistled sharply causing everyone to stop and look at her. She braced the chair just before they were mobbed by the children. They were all talking at once, telling Gabin everything that was going on in this strange place and about the weird people taking care of them.

Fyn took the check list from a fellow Herald and read it over quickly before handing it back. "We'll get names as we let them into the dining hall."

"Really?" Gabin asked no one in particular and was rewarded with several nods of confirmation.

Fyn felt someone tug on her tunic and found the little girl that had found her in the stable staring up at her. Fyn knelt, "Is something wrong, pet?"

The girl scrambled onto her back and wrapped her arms around Fyn's neck.

Fyn reached back to hoist the child further up so she wouldn't choke. "Hello again, Jes."

"I like you, Girl." The girl informed her.

"My name is Fyn."

"Nu-uh. Girl." Jes corrected her with a vigorous shake of the head. "My Girl."

Fyn stood up and heard Keli laughing.

"Ah, Fyn, getting practice for being an auntie?" Keli asked as she waded through the wriggling crowd. "Gabin, it's good to see you. You should stop by for some tea before you leave."

"I will." Gabin assured her. "Congratulations." He pointed to her belly.

"Thank you." Keli rested her hand on her belly with a look of maternal pride. "They are just as excited as everyone out here."

Gabin let a little boy crawl onto his lap and cuddle against his chest. "Who's hungry?"

The cry nearly deafened everyone.

A couple Heralds bolted up the stairs to beat the children to the dining hall with the list of names. After a few minutes of milling about the children headed to each end of the hall of classrooms.

"Go slowly!" Gabin ordered.

The children slowed for a second then started shoving and shouting again. Heralds and Healers worked in the crowd and somehow everyone made it upstairs in one piece.

"Aren't you hungry?" Fyn asked Jes, who was still on her back.

Jes shook her head.

"Who is this little monkey?" A deep, rumbling voice asked as Jes was scooped off her back.

"Good morning, Kev." Fyn greeted him.

Jes stared at him for a second then put her fists on her hips and glared at him. "You put me back on Girl!"

Kevyn chuckled. "You're a bossy little snippet."

Fyn helped Gabin to his feet. "Kevyn, allow me to introduce Gabin. Gabin, allow me to introduce Lord Kevyn Elluen."

Gabin looked doubtfully at the massive man who looked like he could kill a man with a single blow. He was not the kindly widower Gabin had pictured. He was over six feet tall with the muscles of an ox, callused hands, and greying brown hair. "My lord, I want to thank you for your aid these last few years."

"Nonsense. It was my pleasure." Kevyn put Jes down. "You better run, they have berries for you to put on your porridge today."

"Berries!" Jes squealed and scampered for the steps.

Kevyn smiled fondly at the little child, she couldn't be more than three.

Gabin looked to Fyn and Keli for an explanation.

"Kevyn adores children." Keli explained. "He should wed and sire an entire troop of them to keep him out of trouble."

Kevyn cocked one bushy eyebrow at her. "I thought the same about you."

"Bah. We better go, the adults are outnumbered up there." Keli ordered. "Grab the wheelchair on your way up."

Gabin was stunned when Lord Elluen obeyed.

"Normally he'd argue but ever since she told him about this baby he's been courteous." Fyn explained. "We have time for a bath now if you like, later it will be very busy in the tubs."

"Why?"

"We are expecting at least some of the food to not make it into their mouths. There is way more than they could eat."

Gabin's jaw tensed.

"I am not criticizing you." Fyn assured him. "I mean the Collegium cook has gone overboard. I'm more worried they might eat too much. Anyways, ready for the stairs?"

Fyn managed to get him into bathing room without any children spotting them. "I'll be outside the door. You have five minutes. Yell if you need help."

Gabin found himself alone in the long room of tubs. The taps were easy to figure out, he'd seen Fyn use them the night before and they were similar to the spigot on the large water barrels he used to have for drinking water for the children. It seemed odd to strip down and crawl into a stone tub filled with hot water. The last time he was wet to the skin was in the fountain near his safe house and it had been cold enough to make jumping into snow look like a cozy idea.

"Ah gods…" Gabin sighed as the warmth of the water sank into his bones. He knew the children were going to have a hard time leaving but it was going to be difficult for him knowing all he had to do was ask and Fyn or Keli would likely let him snatch a bath. Unfortunately leaving the children alone for even a minute was a recipe for disaster.

There was a soft pop and a bar of soap tumbled out of the air and splashed into the water causing him to curse fluently. He heard Fyn laughing on the far side of the door so he chalked it up to some witchy Herald trick.

Soon he was cleaner than he had been in years. He added more of the hot water and sank deeper into the tub.

"Do you need help out of the tub?" Fyn asked.

"No." Gabin sighed contentedly.

"I'm coming in. I have some towels and clothing for you." The door swung opened and she entered with an armload of clothing and a couple towels.

Gabin scrambled to cover his privates.

Fyn pretended not to notice. "Here, they're clean. I borrowed them from a friend so they'll be big."

"Herald…" Gabin turned a brilliant red.

"Sorry." Fyn set the clothing on a stool with the towels on top. "I won't peek but everyone else is busy. I'd use fetching but I'd probably drop them on the floor or in the water."

Gabin tried not to watch the gap where her white shirt sagged away from her. She was slender and had the body of a dancer but was not bony thin like so many women of his acquaintance. Her hair was captured in braid that hung to her waist. He wondered what it would look like unbound. Would it be curly or straight? He dragged his eyes away from her to look at the metal tap. "Herald Fyn—"

"Seriously, you can just call me Fyn." She said as she straightened up. "How's your stomach?"

Gabin glanced down at the angry red scar that should have been an open wound. "I'm feeling better than I should."

"Good to hear." Fyn flashed him a genuine smile. "I'll leave you to finish up, but hurry. The children are anxious about you. And call for me if you need help."

"I'll hurry." Gabin assured her.

Outside Fyn found Kris ready and waiting to laugh at her.

"Sneaking into the boy's bathing room? Tsk tsk, Herald Fyn."

"Where were you three minutes ago? I just embarrassed the hell out of him because there was no male around to deliver the towels and clothing." Fyn poked him in the chest.

"Well, at least you know if he's recovered enough to appreciate you." Kris pointed out.

"You are not funny." Fyn accused. "Have the children eaten?"

Kris glanced toward the noisy room. "One threw a spoonful of porridge and started a food fight that is ongoing. A Healer is trying to get berries out of a boy's nose. So all told, no worse than a Herald revelry."

"Good to hear." Fyn relaxed a bit, she had been worried the children would be scared but they seemed to be more comfortable than Gabin. "Can you imagine being legal guardian to that many children?"

"No." Kris admitted. "I've got nothing but respect for him for doing it. Well, maybe a few questions about his sanity. Such as 'how does one hold on to it with that as your day?'"

"You'll have to ask him." Fyn shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you to your babysitting and get back to my own." Kris eyed the dining hall and took a bracing breath. "Or you could go and tempt them all to behave with a song."

"Not a chance." Fyn said firmly.

Kris headed back to the dining hall.

Fyn knocked on the door. "Do you need help?"

"Uh. Maybe." Gabin admitted.

Fyn opened the door to find Gabin in the empty tub. "Sorry, I forgot how deep the tubs are."

She tossed a towel at him then offered him a hand.

"I feel like an idiot." Gabin said as he sat on the stool and waited for his strength to recover.

"You're just temporarily weak." Fyn assured him. "You'll be better than normal in a few days."

Gabin met her green eyes. "I hope you're right. Have you found anything about Rosa's mother?"

"Not yet." Fyn gripped his shoulder. "Gabin, I know you've had to deal with more just Rosa the last little while. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"It's not your problem." Gabin protested.

Fyn smiled. "You sound like a Herald. I am serious though, Gabin, I want to help you. I heard that someone tried to burn your place."

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Kris saw the damage yesterday." Fyn admitted. "And I know the number of children has dropped considerably and all your assistants have fled."

"I can't blame them. They were being threatened." Gabin grumbled.

"You're building will have to be torn down." Fyn warned.

Gabin cursed.

"You can find a new one if you want. Kevyn has sworn he will pay any bill you send his way."

"It will be hard to find a good, sturdy building in that area that is not owned by someone who does not want us there." Gabin shook his head.

"You have time." Fyn reminded him.

"No, I don't. They shouldn't be here. This will only make them dissatisfied with the lives they can aspire to. We should leave as soon as I am able." Gabin shook his head

Fyn bracketed his face so he was forced to meet her eyes. "Tomorrow, if Karlee agrees, I will take you to see a possible structure. Alright?"

"You already have a place in mind?" Gabin said doubtfully.

"Not me, Lyra. Sorry, Princess Lyra, Kris' sister."

"Princess…" Gabin repeated. "I keep thinking I will wake up but then I think this place is far beyond my wildest dreams."

"Wait until you see the library. You will think you are in the Havens." Fyn teased as she helped him get the shirt on.

"How many books?" Gabin asked.

"Roughly ten times the size of the library down in Exile's Gate."

"Can we visit?"

"It is up a floor. Perhaps sometime after lunch you can take a proper tour." Fyn suggested. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm tired." Gabin admitted.

"After breakfast the littles have classes with various teachers downstairs so you'll have time to relax and recover." Fyn assured him. "Will you be up to discussing the plans for the children?"

"Yes." Gabin assured her. "I may not be able to dress myself without pausing for a breather but I can discuss the children. Especially if someone else is teaching them their lessons. How are they teaching them?"

"Gabin, the Collegia are schools." Fyn pointed out. "One thing we can do is teach children."

A few minutes later Fyn and Gabin joined Keli and Kevyn at the end of a table. Jes was seated on Kevyn's lap.

"Boy!" Jes shrieked.

"Tiny!" Gabin smiled as she jumped to his lap. "Are you being good?"

Jes nodded and settled on his lap.

"What's this about fires?" Kevyn demanded.

"Let him eat." Keli ordered. "We have all day to argue over details since no one will let me do anything and Council already said whatever we decide is fine by them."

"Only because you started on another speech about social responsibility." Kevyn grumbled.

"And no one wants to tell you no." Keli said cheerfully. "The Healers sent over a list of a few children they are hoping you will allow to study with them." She handed Gabin the list.

"They have the right Gift?" Gabin studied the list. "These three don't have family so I can agree to their studying with the healers. Provided they want to, of course. The fourth one has an uncle, I'm his legal guardian so I can approve it, but don't tell his uncle or he try to get the boy back and use him to patch up his bully boys."

"He's a criminal?" Fyn guessed.

"He deals drugs."

"Hmmm." Fyn grinned slowly. "Give me his name."

"Oh no, not a chance. It's bad enough I am suspected of running a thieving ring. If I am ever suspected of snitching…"

"Right. Sorry." Fyn filled her plate with bacon, still warm bread smeared with soft cheese, scrambled eggs, pan-fried ham, and slices of herbed potatoes.

"Do you normally eat like this?" Gabin said with a trace of amazement as he followed suit and filled his plate.

"Usually." Fyn admitted. "Are you jealous?"

"If you were anyone else I'd think you were taunting me." Gabin said as he took a bite of the potatoes. "These are so good. Yes, I'm jealous. Who wouldn't be?"

Kevyn looked at Keli. "You see? They could've used far more. I shouldn't have listened to you."

"And what would happen if their neighbours knew there was free food there? Or that there was money? At best they would be robbed." Keli pointed out. "It would no longer be a safe place for the children. That safety is worth far more than a fancier meal. The children are well fed. Their clothing is not new, but it is warm. Look around, only a few of them are scared and scarred. Most sleep through the night without worrying tomorrow. Ask Neave or Skif or even Fyn how rare it is for a street child to sleep through the night. That safety was priceless."

Kevyn turned to Fyn. "Is she right?"

"Yes." Fyn admitted. "Before Keli rescued me I wouldn't dare sleep through the night. I would move six or seven times after dark to avoid people."

Kevyn put down his cutlery and cradled his forehead on his palms.

Gabin cleared his throat. "Sir, they are right."

"What kind of fiends prowl the night making it so little children have to worry about being preyed on by adults? They disgust me." Kevyn said bitterly.

"Boy no cry!" Jes shouted and scrambled onto the table and crouched next to Kevyn. "You hear me, Boy?"

Fyn grinned at Gabin, stopping him from pulling her off the table. "What's her story?"

"Her parents ran a laundry, they were killed in a robbery." Gabin explained. "The guard brought her to me since there was no one else who would take her in."

Kevyn sat back and Jes sat next to his plate.

"No crying." She ordered fiercely.

Kevyn smiled at the little girl. "I'm not crying."

"Good." Jes picked up some egg of his plate. "Eat."

Keli nearly choked to keep from laughing when he obediently opened his mouth.

"You must be Gabin." A woman greeted him. She was more handsome than pretty with blond hair, blue eyes, and regal features. "I'm Lyra."

"Your majesty." Gabin scrambled to stand or kneel or whatever he was supposed to do.

"Here I am just Herald Lyra." She explained and gestured for him to resume his breakfast. "I am very pleased to meet you, Master Gabin."

Gabin flushed.

"Lyra, let the man eat." Kris protested. He was a slightly taller, male version of Lyra. His blond hair was the same shade, as were his eyes.

"We are only missing one… ah, there is Jemmy." Keli craned her neck. "Come on, Kevyn, we are superfluous."

Keli paused to ask Jemmy about his Circuit then both she and Kevyn, with Jes in his arms, headed to another table where a few other adults were clustered.

Soon everyone was seated and everyone was introduced to Gabin.

"Since we are all here, are we discussing plans?" Kris asked. "Because Jem and I have to get going soon. Since Rosa's mother, Meila, was murdered during the day I want to question those who would be in the area during the time of the murder."

"You're actually going down there?" Gabin said in surprise.

"Of course. It's difficult to conduct an investigation from the palace." Kris pointed out. "Along with a bodyguard. Mother and Father insist."

"Of course they did." Jemmy said philosophically. He was the plainest of the bunch and Gabin was fairly certain he was also the most down to earth. "People down there are not going to care if one day you will be king, they care that your purse has some coins they desperately need."

"Any word from Rosa?" Fyn asked.

"She refuses to leave mother's side. Mother refuses to push her, she says that it was extremely traumatic and she must act in the best interests of the child." Jemmy explained. "However, she reacted very badly to a servant with dark hair, about my height but not as fit. It's not much, but it is something."

"How many tallish, dark haired young men can there be?" K ris asked drily.

"She has no particular problem with me or father so we know it's not men who are the problem, just a particular type, which is a good start." Jemmy turned to Gabin. "Anything you can add would be appreciated."

"She called him a 'bad man' and said he had a knife. He also told her not to say a word." Gabin added with a feeling of futility.

"Hmm. That is interesting." Fyn muttered. "Who's your body guard, Kris?"

"Tash, Aeric, Skif, and several Skybolts." Kris listed. "Nothing like keeping a low profile."

"Tashti and Aeric are weapons teachers. Skif is from there. Skybolts are mercenaries who do the odd work the Guard isn't suited for." Fyn explained for Gabyn's benefit.

"Gabin, where do you think we should start looking?" Kris asked.

"Not there." Gabin said firmly. "Things are too unsettled; you're going to get yourself killed. You won't solve anything finding her killer."

"That depends whether he is a habitual killer or if it was a crime of passion." Lyra shook her head. "Have you looked into other deaths?"

Kris shook his head. "On the list for today. Unless you want to. You are better at sorting wheat from chaff when it comes to reports."

"True enough. Very well, I will go and set the guards on their ear." Lyra agreed. "What about you Fyn?"

"Would you like company?"

"No, I will have bodyguards to keep me company." Lyra assured her.

"I'll ride out to the Farms sometime today. Otherwise I will be sticking close to home."

"Did you talk to Tyree?" Lyra asked.

"Of course. She will talk back in her own sweet time." Fyn assured them.

"Fyn's Companion?" Gabin asked. "She's… incredible."

"Yeah, they all are." Kris agreed. All the Heralds were smiling fondly. Gabin felt a stab of jealousy. These four were like siblings, something he hadn't experienced since his brother was killed in a tavern brawl just before he met Keli, and they had their Companions.

Gabin had never felt so alone in his life.

Fyn was the first to notice he had stopped eating. Her lips curled in an understanding smile and pushed his plate towards him. "Eat up or I'll tell Karlee you didn't obey her orders."

He gratefully obeyed her and ate while the Heralds discussed their plans. Occasionally he offered a comment or asked a question but it sounded like they already had everything in hand.

When he finally ate enough to satisfy Fyn he looked around awkwardly for something to speak of that wouldn't offend someone or reveal his ignorance. He opened his mouth to ask about the odd boxes in the wall that brought up food and took away dirty dishes when a bell rang. The adults got to their feet and started herding the children out each end. Fyn, Kris and Lyra joined in the migration.

Jemmy watched them leave and didn't speak until they were the only ones left in the room. "You can trust Fyn."

"What?" Gabin stared at him.

"Are you familiar with Empathy?" Jemmy asked. Gabin shook his head. "It's the ability to feel the emotions of others. My mother has a massive dose of it. I lucked out and can just feel those near me. I can Feel you are holding yourself separate from us. Don't worry, we aren't offended and we do understand. If you don't wish to trust all of us, at least trust Fyn. She won't push you but you could have no truer friend."

"What do you mean that you understand?" Gabin tried to keep the envy from his voice.

"This is our sanctuary, out in the world we see things as bad as what you see. I just got back from a circuit last night. Over the last eighteen months I have judged murderers, uncovered fraud that had left dozens penniless and homeless, and helped a village recover from a bandit attack that left every man dead, every girl raped, and every child scared of the dark. I know what it's like to come to a place and not want to connect to anyone because my heart tells me nothing good will come of it. I know what it's like to know that those you meet, who think they are your friends, will never understand." Jemmy explained without looking away. "Nothing you say, nothing you've seen, and nothing you've done will make Fyn turn on you. She's hard to offend and is more practical than Lyra, Kris, and I when it comes to the letter of the law."

Gabin couldn't think of anything to say so he remained silent.

Jemmy suddenly smiled. "So, how many of your waifs have found homes so far?"

"Four." Gabin said, grateful for the change of topic.

"Count Rosa among them. If mother and father choose not to take her in, I will." Jemmy informed him. "I don't have a lady or anything so it will be just me."

"It thought you rode circuits for months at a time."

Jemmy nodded. "When a Herald is out attending to duties, or, gods watch over us, dead, the other Heralds step up and take care of the child. Every Herald here will her aunt or uncle. I know I can ask Keli to take care of her when I'm out. She almost never leaves Haven now. There are others who are assigned here who will help if I need it."

"That's more time than she had with me." Gabin said bitterly. "Are the children in classes?"

"No, baths." Jemmy explained. "I did my turn earlier with the ones who wet the bed. There was one girl, about ten or eleven, who was frightened of everyone. Apparently Fyn had her yesterday."

"Lindi."

"Well, she's now at the Healers, too." Jemmy offered him a mug of tea, which Gabin accepted. "She hasn't been with you long, has she?"

"She was for a while, then left. She came back about a fortnight ago. She was gone almost six months. There is nothing I can do when they leave but make certain they know they can come back." Gabin stared at his mug of tea.

"Most of your children are still whole in their spirits, you know what I mean?"

"I guess so. The ones who were worst off left a long time ago. Some of them, the Guards found." Gabin tried not to think of the tiny bodies he had identified. During the winter several had frozen to death rather than accept his safety. He consoled himself with knowledge he'd gleaned from a book; they had simply fallen asleep. The victims of violence were not so blessed.

"Well, that went considerably better than last time." Fyn said as she re-entered and started collecting dishes. "Jem, how did you sleep?"

"Like a log." Jem grinned sheepishly. "I awoke with roughly half the children in your suite in my bed."

Fyn brought over a fresh pot of tea. "Word has it you are to do the Holderkin area."

"I heard the same." Jemmy admitted. "I'm looking forward to it. There is a lot of distance between settlements and no one pesters me."

"You can get some space?"

"You make it sound like I'm a recluse. I'm not be as strong as mother, but being around people for too long puts me on edge." Jemmy topped off his tea and offered the pot to Gabin.

"Before you leave, you have to meet Karlee." Fyn informed him.

Fyn returned to clearing tables letting the men return to conversation. Normally she would make a fuss over the men not doing their share but she knew the look in Jemmy's eye meant he had something to say and wanted to have it done.

"Fyn is a matchmaker." Jemmy explained.

"It must get irritating."

"Sometimes." Jemmy admitted. "Do you know who she's talking about?"

"Karlee is a healer. She's the one who is healing me."

"Ah, then I think I will seek her out." Jemmy said with a grin.

"Because she is a Healer?"

"There is nothing like a Healer for a lover." Jemmy explained. "Don't look shocked. Heralds are infamous for taking lovers for a reason. Normally they are fellow Heralds but Healers are not uncommon."

"Why just Heralds or Healers?' Gabin asked. "I don't mean to pry."

"Heralds understand our Companions take up a lot of our hearts. Healers understand that Duty comes first. Most of the average populace doesn't understand. They only see young men and women tumbling who they may rather than following the norm. Either they disapprove or they think that Heralds will sleep with anyone and are incapable of being faithful."

"None of the ones I have met have struck me as the type to stray if they are committed to someone. But I haven't met many."

"There are some who are committed to another. Keli and Tris, my mother and father, Kris and Lyra's parents, Kero and Eldan, Elf and Deven, Elspeth and Darkwind and maybe five other couples. The rest of us are chronically single."

Gabin watched as Fyn balanced an absurdly tall tower of dishes.

"Is there anything else I should know before heading down to Exile's Gate?" Jemmy asked.

Gabin cleared his throat. "Rosa's mother was a prostitute."

"Good to know. We'll start looking for her regulars."

Gabin shifted uncomfortably. "Err, I visited her once a month or so."

Jemmy nodded but didn't look at him.

"Don't tell Fyn. Please." Gabin looked to Jemmy.

Jemmy smiled slightly. "Were you both consenting adults?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I see no reason to be ashamed." Jemmy shrugged. "Unless you used Lord Elluen's money, then he'll be annoyed."

"No, I could never pay her. Just… sometimes she'd invite me to her bed. I got the feeling she did it when she wanted someone who wanted her for her. She was beaten by a customer several years ago and her nose was broken as well as a few of her teeth were knocked out and she always felt self-conscious about it."

"Is Rosa yours?"

"No, Rosa was one when I met her mother. She came to see if I would take in Rosa. We made a deal that Rosa could spend the hours that her mother was working at the safe house and when Meila had some extra money, she'd make a donation. There were a couple other women who made the same deal, but they stopped coming by about six moons ago. About when someone tried to burn down my place."

"Why did they try and burn you down?"

"I'm not sure. There were several problems all at once. One was a shopkeeper about that time who didn't agree with me about how my children should be treated. There've been several accusations that I am teaching the children to steal, which I don't. Someone tried to buy the building, I said no. One man tried to claim several of the girls were his nieces and tried to take them."

"Any idea what he wanted them for?"

"My bet is he wanted to either put them to work or use them himself. There has been a problem with that lately."

"What do you mean?"

"One or two children being kept by a man. The Guards tell me that this happens more often after they raid a child brothel and they raided one about eight months back."

"Hmm." Jemmy drank his tea in silence for a few minutes. "You told Fyn it was a week before you found Rosa the first time, where was she?"

"The guards found her."

"Where at?"

"They tell me she wandered into a market all alone."

"Was she starved?" Jemmy asked.

"Not really."

Jemmy stared into the distance. "What age were the girls that man tried to claim?"

"Three, four ,and five."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

Jemmy seemed to be listening to something then nodded. "I need the name of that man."

"What? Why?"

"Well, why didn't the murderer kill the child who could identify him? How did she survive for a week when she is only four? Why was this man looking for girls who were such in such a specific age range, which includes Rosa's age? When he stole Rosa from you and you tracked him down why didn't he kill her immediately? Why did he leave her alive?"

"I figure he left her alive so that I would stop and help her."

"Where you already injured?"

"No. He stabbed me after I reached Rosa."

"So he is willing to kill you but not her." Jemmy pondered.

Fyn rejoined them. "What are you thinking?"

"When exactly did the problems start at the safe house?"

"Seven months ago."

"I need an exact timeline of everything that has happened in the last nine months." Jemmy ordered. "I need to talk to Skif as well."

"Do you need anything else?" Fyn asked.

"I'll let you know. Don't be surprised if we bring in some more children today."

"Right. Take a Healer with you." Fyn suggested.

"At least one." Jemmy agreed. "Can you get the timeline to me as soon as possible? I will talk to you later." Jemmy strode out the door with his mug of tea still in his hands.

"What is he thinking?" Gabin asked.

"Something very bad. He doesn't like to present a theory until he is certain."

"Are more children in danger?" Gabin asked with his heart in his throat.

Fyn considered lying for a second then decided against it. "He must think so if he says he may bring in more children. Are you ready to face the stairs again? I will take you to my suite and you can write the time line there."

"Do you mind if I check on my children again? I want to see if any are missing."

"Of course." Fyn assured him.

Gabin ran his hand through his hair as he pummelled his brain for everything that happened in the last nine months. As he looked at the list he started to feel sick. He was fairly certain he knew what Herald Jemmy was onto.

"Someone wants my children." Gabin said out loud.

Fyn, who was in the other room laying out the beds for that evening, hurried to join him in Keli's office. "Pardon?"

"Someone wants my children. Why didn't I see it before? Everything that's happened has driven more children out of my safe house and onto the street."

"Maybe you were just too close to see it." Fyn suggested. "Is your timeline almost done?"

"I keep remembering little things I need to add." Gabin added a note and an arrow to indicate where it fell on the time line.

"That should be enough to get him started." Fyn said as she read over his shoulder. "If you think of anything more you can tell me and I will relay it to him."

Gabin set aside the quill and sat back to stare at the pages. "I was just trying to keep them safe."

"And you do." Fyn assured him as she blew on the page to dry the ink.

"But all I did was make one big target."

"Nonsense." Fyn said firmly. "Did you also put in the names of your assistants on here?"

"Why?"

"Who, other than you, had unrestricted access to the children and to the safe house?" Fyn asked.

"I see what you mean." Gabin picked up the quill again and started listing names.

When the ink was dry, Fyn rolled them up and put them in a messenger tube.

"How are you going to get that to them?" Gabin asked.

Fyn held the roll up, braced between her hands and focused on it intently. Suddenly it vanished with a pop. "There."

"How do you do that?" Gabin asked, distracted as she was hoped he would be.

"Fetching." Fyn said with a grin. "I can move things with my mind. Small things like that are as easy as tossing a ball but I can Fetch larger things too."

"Like what?"

"When I was young I fetched a table onto the roof of the stable." Fyn admitted. "But don't tell anyone that was me."

"You sound like you were a handful."

"Oh I was. I used to steal anything that wasn't nailed down. Most people now think I used Fetching to do that but I am good at picking pockets. I only used Fetching when I was moving big items. I just didn't have the control to steal little things out of pockets until they started to teach me how to use it properly." Fyn sat on the desk and made a paperweight float up to her hand. "The trainees of all Collegium, even the unaffiliated students, have a tendency to play pranks. One time, when I was a Bard Trainee, we snuck into the Compass Rose, the engineering Blues Tavern, and loosened the nails in all the benches. They thought it was the Herald trainees and dumped some powder into the boilers in the bathing rooms that died people's hair blue. Things went downhill from there. "

"That I can believe." Gabin chuckled. "What is the worst you've done?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you." Fyn grinned. "I have been a Blue, a Bardic, and a Heraldic student so I was in on all of their mischief for eleven years. If I tell you what we did at least one group will want my hide."

"I'm glad my imps are not as mischievous as you." Gabin said as he leaned back in the chair. "But I suspect that is merely lack of resources rather than lack of creativity."

A knock on the outer door interrupted them. Fyn hurried to let Karlee in.

"I wondered when you'd show up." Fyn greeted her.

"I was seeing to a little girl named Lindi." Karlee explained.

"How's she doing?" Gabin asked.

"She is sleeping now. Herald Talia has already agreed to see her later. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. She won't talk about it. With all the children…"

Karlee waved her hand. "Don't feel guilty. We don't have enough Mindhealers to deal with you too."

Gabin smiled slightly. "Very well, Healer."

Karlee ordered Gabin onto the couch and started probing and prodding his abdomen. "Any word, Herald Fyn?"

"Nothing new."

"Then why did a swarm of Heralds come and steal four Healers?" Karlee asked.

"A precautionary measure." Fyn shrugged. "But I suspect we will have more visitors by the end of the day."

"I really hope you lot are being pessimistic." Karlee shook her head. "I am going to trance, don't move."

Gabin looked to Fyn for an explanation as Karlee froze in place. "Is a trance a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It means she is doing a major Healing." Fyn explained. "You might be tired but it should mean you will be nearly normal afterwards."

Gabin felt an odd pull and twist in his gut that bordered on agony, but held as still as possible.

_:The Healers would like you to keep Karlee for the rest of the day.:_ Tyree said suddenly. _:She's been overworking and they are worried about her. She was supposed to send another Healer for this session.:_

_:No problem.:_ Fyn grinned. _:Dirk has the littlest ones and I am sure he can use her help.:_

_:I'm sure he'd appreciate that.:_ Tyree chuckled.

When Karlee didn't move for half a candle mark Fyn sent for a tray of food and a willow bark tea. It amused her to think she was going to have totake care of a Healer rather than the other way around.

When Karlee finally came out of her trance she blinked a few times and slid off the couch. Fyn caught her and kept her from hitting her head.

"Careful." Gabin said as he helped Fyn move the Healer to the couch. "What's wrong with her?"

"She over extended her Gift." Fyn explained as she pressed the willow bark tea into Karlee's hands. "Drink up."

"You are enjoying this too much." Karlee said in almost a whisper.

"You have no idea." Fyn grinned. "When you finish this I have a meal for you. If you are feeling up to it, you can join Dirk with the youngest children or you can sleep. But don't even consider healing a papercut."

"I'll be fine." Karlee protested.

"Liar. Your fellow Healers asked us to keep you out of trouble. They're worried about you. I suspect you have been doing too much because of the children." Fyn propped Karlee's feet up and covered her with a blanket.

"So when you use your Gift it can do this to you?" Gabin asked in surprise.

"If you pass your limits, yes. How are you feeling?"

"Very good. Like I was never injured." Gabin admitted with surprise.

"In retrospect, I'd say she was trying to heal you too quickly and over used her gift." Fyn cocked an eyebrow at Karlee who blushed.

"Why'd you do that?" Gabin asked.

"Do I need to guess?" Fyn asked Karlee.

"It was necessary." Karlee said defensively.

"Meaning you felt that Gabin needed to get back on his feet immediately. Because of the children?" Fyn guessed. "Because you were worried about the children seeing their protector injured. You haven't been healing long, have you?"

"I got my Greens three months ago." Karlee protested. "I specialized so it took me a bit longer."

"Thought so." Fyn took the tea and pressed a roll with cheese and meat in it into Karlee's hands. "Eat."

Gabin leaned over the back of the couch. "Can you show me the way to the classrooms?"

"You stay put." Fyn ordered Karlee.

A few minutes later Fyn opened the door to the classroom with the youngest children in it to find Dirk giving horsie rides to three of the children.

"He's not going to be able to walk later." Gabin observed.

"But he is having so much fun." Fyn chuckled. "You don't have many children this young."

"No. Normally they are still cute enough to beg on the corner so more people willing to take them in. They find themselves homeless about the time they would enter school."

"I lucked out, my sister took me in when my parents kicked me out." Fyn said softly.

"What happened to her?"

"She died. We had a room together that was paid through to the end of the year but the landlord kicked me out when they were taking her body out the door."

"Did you ask your parents to take you back?"

"Once. They said 'never'. They accused me of whoring myself alongside my sister. What about your parents?"

"I have no idea who they were. I was living with my brother and a man who I called uncle but we weren't related. When we got too old he vanished."

"But you continued to go to school?"

"It was a guaranteed meal." Gabin shrugged.

"You loved school, didn't you?"

Gabin grinned. "With a passion. The preaching part drove me up the wall."

"I stopped going." Fyn admitted. "I didn't enjoy learning until Kevyn and Keli took me in hand. Kevyn may look like a brute but he has a huge library. I thought I was too stupid to learn."

"Sometimes I am glad I didn't have a family."

"Well, now you have a huge one." Fyn grinned.

"True enough. Are the Heralds looking for the ones who left?"

Fyn nodded. "Yes, I bet they are going to bring in every child they find."

"This ought to be interesting." Gabin grinned. Leaving the doorway he scooped up one of the children. "Tizzy! How's my imps?"

Jemmy consulted the time line again then paced the back of the safe house for the third time.

"Have you got an idea yet?" Kris asked. He was surrounded by the Herald bodyguard and the Skybolts.

Jemmy stopped and surveyed the back of the building again. "Definitely arson."

"We already know that." Kris muttered.

Jemmy consulted the papers again. "I think I have any idea about what's happened."

"Great. What?"

"I need to talk to some more people." Jemmy said. "Children specifically. We need to find out exactly what scared them away from here and where they are now."

"About the murderer?" Kris asked.

"I am fairly certain it is part and parcel of this mess." Jemmy mounted up again. "I think we have another slave ring."

The gathered Heralds and Healers grumbled darkly.

"What makes you think that?" Skif asked.

"The same group is targeted as the circle you busted up but this time they have a protector. They couldn't come after Gabin directly, he had Heralds and a powerful Lord as an ally. They tried to accuse him of running thieves but the guards know him well enough to ignore that accusation. They set two fires back here in the hopes of either scaring him into fleeing or into scaring the children into running."

"I think I see." Kris said as he frowned.

"So, Skif, where would we find some beggar children?" Jemmy asked.

"I spotted one." Tashti dismounted. "Why don't you go inside? Surely this fellow had a list of children he cared for."

"We also need to find his assistants." Jemmy reminded her.

"Right. Don't even suggest we split up to cover more ground. I will hunt down the assistants, give me the list." Tashti took the paper with the list of names from Jemmy. "I saw a little girl three alleys back."

"Keep in contact." Kris ordered. "If we don't hear from you at least every five minutes we'll start tearing this place apart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fyn strolled next to Tyree, watching the children play in the Field. _:So my dear?:_

_:So I am not discussing it with you.:_ Tyree said firmly.

_:You heard about Jemmy's theory?:_

Tyree shuddered. _:A slave ring, it makes me sick. I want to just pound some bastards into the ground. To think we are only discovering it because of a man who tries to protect the forgotten children.:_

Fyn wove her fingers in Tyree's mane to offer her comfort. Tyree had a heart as big as Lake Evendim with a soft spot for children. _:We will rescue them. Don't worry.:_

Tyree turned her head and nuzzled Fyn's chest. _:You're the best of Chosen. Only you can be so certain of something so improbable.:_

_:When have we failed?:_

_:When you tried to hang the Bardic Trainees' beds in the trees in the field.:_

Fyn chuckled. _:Right. Well, it would have succeeded if Rolan hadn't found us.:_

_:So what makes you think we are going to rescue all the children?:_

_:Look around, we have every available Herald interested in finding the children. The citizens of Exile's Gate would turn over their own mothers to get rid of a mob of Heralds. One will lead to another…:_

_:Oh, I see what you mean.:_ Tyree's steps became more lively. _:That will be in our favor.:_

_:Did you hear Jem wants to keep Rosa if his parents don't?: _

Tyree nodded her head. _:He is an Empath, of course he wants to protect a wounded child.:_

_:And he always wanted a sibling. I suspect Talia and Dirk are considering keeping her.:_

Fyn Sensed the equivalent to a knock her shields. _:Kris?:_

_:Everyone is hiding inside and refusing to answer their doors. But we've found eight children.:_

_:Are you sending them back?:_

Fyn sensed Kris frustration. _:We have to catch them first. Is Gabin all patched up?:_

_:I'll bring him.:_ Fyn promised.

_:Thank you.:_

"Gabin?" Fyn called.

Gabin, who had been indulging in a romp with the children, stood up. "Yes?"

Fyn gestured for him to join her.

"What's wrong?"

"We need your help catching your children. Apparently they are outsmarting the Heralds."

Gabin laughed. "I did teach them to get away as best I could. I figure if something happens to me it will help keep them safe."

_:Fyn, ask him if he taught Lindi.:_ Tyree said urgently.

"Did you teach Lindi?"

"Yes."

_:I will take him to find children, I think we have a witness.:_ Tyree said excitedly.

"Go with Tyree, I need to talk to Lindi. She may have escaped from the men who have been taking your children."

"But…"

"She'll protect you. I can get you knives or something if you like."

"Uh, a knife would be good."

Fyn held out her hands and a knife in a boot sheath appeared with a pop. Since he was back on his feet, he was wearing a pair of boots borrowed from a Herald.

"Take care of yourself. I will join you as soon as I can." Fyn kissed Tyree's forehead then headed to the Healers at a sprint.

Tyree knelt for Gabin to mount. He hesitated, looking to see if anyone saw him, before gingerly scrambling on to her back. "I've never ridden before."

Tyree didn't answer as she lurched to her feet, leaving him to grab her mane for balance.

"No one is ever going to believe this." Gabin muttered.

Fyn found Lindi lying in bed, facing the wall. She knocked on the door to get the child's attention.

Lindi rolled over to look at her.

"Hi Lindi."

Lindi stared at her.

"Mind if I sit down?" Fyn asked.

Lindi sat up and moved so her back was against the wall. "If you want."

Fyn took a seat on the floor so she would be less threatening. "I know some bad things happened to you."

Lindi didn't answer.

Fyn debated ethics silently for a second before using her Bardic Gift. Even without singing, she could use it to influence people. It only lasted as long as she could actively use her Gift but it helped convince people she was telling the truth. "I want to keep you safe. I never want to let anyone hurt you again."

Lindi's eyes started to glisten with tears she refused to shed. "Really?"

"Really." Fyn assured her with the backing of her Gift.

Lindi scrambled off the bed and threw herself at Fyn. She burrowed her head against Fyn's neck as started to sob.

Fyn kept up the steady stream of reassurances until Lindi cried herself out.

"Can you tell me about what happened?" Fyn asked when she sensed the child was numb from the emotional release. As the girl started to talk, Fyn relayed everything to Kris.

Gabin spotted the little shadow at the corner of the dead end alley. "Mik, is that you?"

The shadow shifted a bit. "Gabin?"

"Yes, it's me. I brought some friends to protect us. It's safe."

The little boy cautiously emerged to look at the semi-circle of Heralds at the end of the alley. "Who are they?"

"They are all Heralds and Healers." Gabin explained. "They took everyone else to a safe place where we don't have to hide and there is lots of food."

Mik's tummy growled.

"Do you remember my story about Keli the Herald?"

"She helped you." Mik nodded.

"These are her friends. She sent them to help us because it's become dangerous. Do you want to go someplace safe?"

Mik considered it then limped out of the alley to hug Gabin around the waist. "They never caught me."

"I know. You always were as slippery as a fish." Gabin ruffled his hair. "Do you know where others are?"

Mik nodded.

Gabin looked at the only Companion without a rider, Tyree. "Do you mind if he rides you?"

Tyree knelt.

"This is Tyree. She's a Companion." Gabin explained as he lifted Mik onto her back. "Don't kick her, alright?"

Jemmy looked at the crooked angle of the boy's lame leg. Then gave the boy a reassuring smile. "You must be hungry, would you like a bun?"

Mik nodded while staring at the tall Herald. Tyree was one of the tallest Companions so he didn't have to look up far. Jemmy gave him one of the buns they brought with him. "Where can we find your friends?"

Before the candle mark was out, they had collected twelve children.

"Kris?" Jemmy turned to the prince. "Should we take them back?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Fyn's talking to the girl named Lindi. We have a name." Kris said in a distracted tone. "Skif, can you find a Master Karser. Lindi says he had blue fingers so I think he might be a dyer or cloth merchant."

"He won't be down here then. I'll find him." Skif turned to Aeric who was in charge of the bodyguard. "Shall I go now?"

"Yes. We will take these twelve back and leave them with the others then start searching for more." Aeric ordered.

Four children were crammed onto Tyree's back, Jemmy was walking with three children in his place. Three were walking with Gabin and two were behind other Heralds.

"I'm surprised they know where everyone else is." Jemmy commented to Gabin.

"Gabin told us if we stick together we'd be safer." A child informed them.

"Oh?"

The children all nodded self importantly.

Gabin smiled proudly at the children. "We should find more today but they will go into hiding when they realize their friends are missing."

Aeric looked like he wanted to disagree but nodded. "We will keep searching. There are hundreds more out here. I'll send word to get us some wagons again. And to find more clothing."

"You were right, Jemmy, Lindi was taken by one of the assistants." Kris informed them.

"What!" Gabin shouted.

"Damris." Kris informed them.

"I'm going to kill her." Gabin swore.

"Focus on the children." Jemmy advised. "If you kill her we are not going to be able to question her."

"You seriously think I should just ignore the fact that the woman I hired to help protect my children instead has been—"

"Gabin, you are going to worry the children." Jemmy reminded him.

Gabin growled with frustration.

"What did Damris do?" The boy at Gabin's left asked.

"She gave some of us to the bad people." Another child answered. "I hear the angel's voice. She's telling them what happened to Lindi."

Kris blinked a few times. "You hear Fyn?"

"Is that the Angel?" The child asked.

Kris grinned. "Yes, Fyn is the voice. But I would not call her an angel."

Tyree lipped at the child's hair. Sometimes she found possible Heralds in the oddest places.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_:Rolan, I was hoping I'd find you.:_ Tyree trotted up to him. _:I found a Gifted child. He could hear Fyn talking to Kris.:_

Tyree was one of the few Companions who could see into the souls of people other than her Chosen. Part of her duties was to test likely people as Heralds and sometimes shut down people's Gifts, one reason why Valdemar didn't have power mad mages or mind mages running about. There were two others like her. They didn't evaluate every potential Herald, sometimes the Companions that went out found others that were missed by Tyree and her fellows, but normally a potential Chosen was found by one of the three and after they were noted things sort of fell into place and the person would end up near Haven where they could be Chosen easily.

_:What do you think of him?:_ Rolan asked.

_:He might make a good Herald, if he doesn't become too disillusioned. On one hand he has never been overly concerned with others, but on the other it is hard to be concerned with others when you are more used to worrying about keeping body and soul together.:_ Tyree explained. _:Gabin would make a good Herald though.:_

Rolan sighed. _:Is Fyn after you?:_

_:Of course.:_

_:You should make her forget.:_

_:I can't, I promised I would never mess with her mind again. You don't understand how angry she was when she figured out I had made her forget something. She blocked me out completely and refused to ride. I couldn't reach her at all. Bardic is similar enough to Empathy she could have broken our bond if she chose.:_

_:Tyree, some things our Chosen are never meant to know.:_ Rolan said patiently.

_:Easy for you to say. Your Chosen can't Hear you. Fyn and I are both right about Gabin. Look what he did for the children. Not one of them is his, but the safety of just one of them takes precedence over his safety. He was nearly killed saving Rosa.:_

_:Who would you have Choose him?:_ Rolan asked.

Tyree considered it. _:Varian.:_

Rolan looked towards where the Companion in question was grazing away from the others. _:He was nobly born. He'd have a hard time connecting to a street child. Beside, Varian is still mourning.:_

Tyree looked back at the Companion, her younger, half brother. A few years earlier he had gone out to Choose but the boy he was going to Choose was killed in a freak accident when the bank of the river he was fishing on crumbled and tossed the boy into the river. Varian had nearly killed himself trying to save the child. Varian blamed himself because if he had been just a few seconds earlier the boy would have no longer been on the bank of the river. _:I think there is more to connect them than there is to separate them.:_

Rolan eyed her with annoyance. Tyree had once been a King's Own, she had served in the role for fifty years as a human, and now was almost his equal in the ranking of Companions. The number of times she had been around was mind boggling to most Companions. She'd served the third King after all. She always Chose someone who had the potential to become the Monarch's Own in case something tragic happened and one was needed. The last time around had been as recent as the Tedrel Wars. She and her Chosen had died forcing Rolan to Choose Talamir rather than to allow him to follow Taver. Now Fyn was held in reserve.

_:I will consider it.:_ Rolan promised.

_:Thank you.:_ Tyree sighed with relief. _:Why don't you drag Talia out for a ride? She must be feeling the strain with all these little ones around.:_

_:I do lay this mess at your hooves.:_ Rolan informed her with amusement.

Tyree tossed her head and made a sound suspiciously like laughter. _:Of course you do. Look around, we have peace so we have time to turn our attention to the forgotten ones. Let the Council gnash their teeth and stomp their feet. We are fixing the cracks that formed in Valdemar when we were too busy to see them.:_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fyn allowed Lindi to join her when she went to her suite. Kevyn was already there with sheets of paper in his hands, likely from Lyra, and looking overwhelmed.

"Lindi, this is my friend Kevyn." Fyn introduced.

Lindi looked way up at Kevyn.

Fyn crouched next to her. "Kevyn, this is my new friend, Lindi."

Kevyn crouched so he could look Lindi in the eye. "Hello Lindi."

Fyn used her Gift to soothe the girl. It would be better if Lindi attached herself to a different protector since Fyn didn't have the time she needed.

"Kevyn is a knight and a lord. He can be your protector if you like." Fyn offered. "I've seen him break a door down. Nothing will stop him from protecting you."

Kevyn paled as he realized what she was hinting at.

"Lindi here is a very brave girl." Fyn explained in the hopes Kevyn would understand.

Kevyn smiled at the girl. "Fyn doesn't call many people brave so you must be very special."

Lindi looked at the hand he offered but didn't reach for it.

"He can beat up any bad people." Fyn pointed out. "But he's a good man. He taught me to ride and he has the prettiest horse you've ever seen.

The horses convinced her. Lindi took the hand and turned it over then hesitantly stepped closer to him. "You'll teach me to ride?"

"I promise." Kevyn assured her.

Fyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Just don't touch her."

Kevyn nodded in understanding. "Will there be more looking for protection?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Kevyn nodded thoughtfully. "Tell the healers they can take the injured ones to Elluen. I have the space for them. I will protect them all."

Lindi looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Fyn continued to hum in her head to reassure Lindi.

Fyn headed to her room when she was satisfied Lindi wouldn't be scared. There she found Jemmy seated on the bed staring down at his feet.

"Sixty four children all told today between your group and the guards, that is quite the haul." Fyn said as she pulled out a fresh uniform.

"I think I am going to be ill." Jemmy said softly.

Fyn sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Strengthen your shields."

"I couldn't out there. We needed it to spot the children." Jemmy rubbed his face.

Fyn rested her chin on his shoulder. "Jemmy, you know I don't usually say this but have a drink. It will help dull your senses. You can sleep out in the stable with me. Although I will probably be joined by Jes again. Actually, why don't you head out there now? Groom everything with four legs. That always helps you find your centre. I will make certain there is a bottle of wine waiting for you."

"Fyn, only you would suggest a drink and grooming as a response to empathic overload." Jemmy smiled weakly.

"Well, I could sing for you if you wish. But last time you said it felt false and weird." Fyn pointed out.

"It was a comedic song about murder." Jemmy pointed out.

"I like it." Fyn protested. "Would you prefer _Lover's Untrue_? Or perhaps _My Lady's Eyes?_"

"Drivel or fluff?" Jemmy said darkly.

Fyn ruffled his hair and hummed a dance tune.

Jemmy managed a smile for her. "Fyn, I'm fine."

"Go, groom Companions and strengthen your shields _now_. You are going to make yourself sick if you don't protect yourself."

"Don't waste your Gift on me. You will need it for the children." Jemmy patted her knee.

Fyn regarded him for a few seconds. "Tomorrow I'll go out with Kris, you can stay here and keep the littles in line."

"Thanks for the offer, but the people are responding better to me than to Kris. Kris will be going out without me to gather children. Skif and Aeric will be questioning people. Tashti has already corned three of the assistants, but Damris is still loose. You'll be needed here to question anymore victims we find." Jemmy explained. "Did you know he taught those children to escape? They can pick locks, shimmy out windows… he taught them tricks he learned as a thief so they could escape."

"They are handy skills." Fyn pointed out. "I use them regularly."

"I am going to head to the Stables. Thanks for the talk." Jemmy stood. "Or lecture… I'm not sure what it was."

"Lindi is out there." Fyn warned.

"I will strengthen my shields." Jemmy promised.

Fyn quickly changed her tear soaked shirt and tunic then returned to the main room. Keli was waiting for her.

"Jemmy is looking a little gray around the gills." She observed.

"He wasn't using strong shields down in Exile's Gate."

"Ah, that was foolish." Keli gestured to Lindi where she sat on the couch near Kevyn. "The little darling I've been hearing about?"

"Yes."

Keli gestured for Fyn to join her as she headed to the door. "Tristen is teaching some of the older children. I want to check in on him."

Fyn studied Keli's belly. "How is this little one?"

"They are dancing." Keli cradled her belly. "Tristen is still worried sick of course."

"Just a few more weeks and he can spend all his time fussing over the baby." Fyn reminded her. "Did you pick a name yet?"

"Rodry if it's a boy. Selene if it is a girl." Keli said. "Tris insisted on the names."

"What names did you want?"

"Kevyn for a boy. I have no idea for a girl."

"You and Kevyn can barely stand each other." Fyn pointed out.

"He and I rarely see eye to eye, but we have worked together on several projects."

"Such as the libraries and the safe house."

"And anything else I wanted to do without dealing the idiots on the Council." Keli nodded. "Oh, I heard you have been pestering the Companions about Gabin."

"Perhaps a little."

"Stop. They cannot Choose everyone who might make a good Herald. There is just not enough of them."

"Did Kenyon ask you to talk to me?"

Keli shrugged.

"I'll take that as yes. Well, tough. I would like an answer. Tyree didn't say it was impossible." Fyn said stubbornly. "Where is Karlee?"

"The Healer? With Tristen actually. I thought it was easier to keep her from doing something stupid that way."

Fyn chuckled. "I'm going to send her out to talk to Jemmy."

"Why?"

"She has some empathy, I think, and he could use a sympathetic ear."

"You're matchmaking again, aren't you?"

"Hey, I was right about you and Tristen." Fyn pointed out.

"Jemmy is rarely here." Keli pointed out.

"I know. She is very driven. She is staying at the Collegium to specialize so she won't have time to have a long term lover. He wants to remain a Circuit Herald. A month or two every couple years would probably suit them."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to setup Kris or Lyra."

"To what end? They can't fall in love with just anyone." Fyn pointed out. "They both agree that whoever they must marry, they will remain faithful to. That will be much harder if there is someone else who has their heart."

"The Council is worried about who will be the heir." Keli mentioned, pretending it was off handed. If anyone knew what was going on in the heads of the young Royals it was Fyn.

"This does not go beyond you?" Fyn asked. "Not even to Kenyon or Tris."

Keli considered it then nodded. "Very well."

"Neither particularly wants the crown." Fyn admitted. "Kris doesn't know if he could ever order a Herald to their death or to stand aside when he must allow something to happen. Lyra knows she doesn't have Kris' charisma and ability to lead. She's worried that people will ignore what she says and try to manipulate her because they think she is weak."

"Well, I will leave it to them to decide." Keli said. "I'm glad they are concerned about all the facets of the position. You may remind them that the only marriageable royalty they need to worry about is the Hardorn children and they are rather young."

"They are twelve and ten."

"Exactly." Keli nodded. "Both the Iftellan royalty and the Karsite court have made it clear they don't feel the situation calls for them to consider marrying their precious children to someone who does not follow their faith. They are arranging a marriage between their children actually. The second in line for the Karsite throne and the daughter of the Iftellan king. I doubt it will actually happen. He's a career military man. He can't have a family and become Sun Marshall."

"Excellent, that will be a relief for them." Fyn stopped at the door to a classroom. She could hear Tristen speaking about history. The children were making enough noise to show that they weren't paying enough attention to Tris.

Keli pressed her ear to the door. "He sounds like he is getting frustrated."

They listened for a few more minutes. Karlee scolded when the voices of the children became too loud.

Keli chuckled. "Tristen says the children are not paying him any attention. Do you mind taking over for him?"

"He is going to hover over you if we let him out."

"I want a foot massage." Keli admitted.

"Right." Fyn knocked and opened the door. "Tris, do you mind if I take over?"

The children immediately started clamoring for a song.

"And Karlee, I have a friend in the Companion Stables who could use an ear. His name is Jemmy."

"Oh, certainly." Karlee managed to beat Tris out the door.

"So you were talking about Herald Vanyel. Did you hear about the time he faced down an evil mage and his demons in Hardorn?"

The children all shook their heads.

"There is a song about it. If you behave, I will sing it when we are done talking about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabin was soaked to the bone but the children were clean.

"That was fun." Kris said as he tossed a towel to Gabin. "They are a good bunch."

"Thanks, your highness."

"Kris. Just Kris." He corrected Gabin again. "Seriously, we have been nearly drowned together; I think protocol demands we use first names."

"Thank you, Kris." Gabin said as he toweled his hair dry. "I have never been soaked this often in a just a couple days in my life."

Kris sat on the edge of the tub. "How are you holding up?"

"I still want to kill Damris. When I think of how many children we can't find… Over a hundred are missing." Gabin tossed the towel down the laundry chute. "I'm just…"

"I do understand." Kris assured him.

"How can you understand if I can't even put it into words?"

"It is my responsibility to protect everyone in my country and these bastards have been operating under my nose and the nose of the men and women charged with stopping crimes like this. Every Herald and Guard feels as you do right now. The Guard are planning extra patrols in the area and will be bringing us every child without a family that they find. It is going to make a lot of ill will towards you. Not just from the slavers but from everyone. You are never going to be able to go back."

Gabin ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think I could."

"Are you hungry? Lyra is done with the girls and has ordered more food."

Gabin laughed a little. "The solution to everything?"

"With this many children, yes. I am also to tell you that Lord Elluen has insisted that all of the affected children be delivered to his estate and he has sent word to every mind healer in the country that he will make a donation large enough for them to start a new temple if they will come to help your children. He already has Lindi."

"She'll be scared of him."

"Fyn managed to convince her he is a good protector. Bardic Gift is scary sometimes when you realize what it can be used for."

"She sang to Lindi and she decided Lord Elluen was a trustworthy person?"

"No, she just spoke. It is easier to sing and use her Gift but she can use it without even speaking. Normally she can make people listen, even if they don't agree. When she exerts herself… let's just say I am glad she is ours."

"So if she wanted someone to do something for her she could force them to do it?"

"In theory. But most people with strong gifts are capable of doing that."

"Suddenly I feel a lot less safe." Gabin muttered.

"Those with the ability to do so are Heralds. Does that help?"

"Yes. Now that I've met some more Heralds I know what they are like."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "You have thirty seconds before I let the mob in." Fyn warned.

Kris quickly opened the door to find just Fyn there.

"Actually, they're eating." Fyn assured them and handed them dry clothing. "If you get changed, Gabin, I can take you out to see the building Lyra is having renovated for you and be back before dark."

"It's finalized then?" Gabin asked as he accepted the clothing.

"Pretty much. You don't have to stay there of course, but you are most welcome to be in charge." Fyn assured him.

Kris closed the door on her. "Lyra tends to just press ahead, no matter the obstacle. She probably took Lord Elluen's money and just charged in."

Fyn was still waiting outside the bathing room. "Kris, next time you take an Empath near Exile's Gate, don't use them as a blood hound."

"I take it Jemmy was not shielding." Kris rubbed his forehead. "I should have known. Where is he?"

"Busy." Fyn grinned.

"What? Oh." Kris grinned knowingly. "Fyn is a matchmaker, be warned."

"I am hardly that bad." Fyn protested. "Shall we get going, Gabin?"

Gabin hopped on one foot as he pulled on his stained, white boot. "Are we riding?"

"Yes." Fyn grinned when he grimaced. "Tyree is saddled and waiting. I have a big basket of food too. We should go before Jes sees us."

Soon Gabin was mounted behind Fyn with his arm around her waist and the other holding a sack of food. They didn't speak until they were out of the city.

"Wow." Gabin said in awe.

"What?"

"I've never been outside the city." Gabin admitted.

Tyree slowed down so he could savour the experience.

"How old are those trees?"

"Probably a few centuries old."

"Huh." Gabin studied the trees. "Are they oak? I've read about oaks."

"I don't think so. I am better at identifying animals than plants. Like that is a common wren."

"Have you seen a firebird?"

"Once. When I was delivering a message up north one was near the side of the road."

"So the building is outside the city?" Gabin twisted to look back at the city. "Can we see Exile's Gate from here?"

Fyn pointed to the southern edge of the city. "Right there."

"I thought the city was bigger."

"It has a population of just over two hundred thousand people."

Gabin stared as the city until it was obscured by a turn in the road. "That many people?"

He asked a dozen more questions before they reached the Home Farms.

"This is a farm?" Gabin whispered.

"A very, very large farm. There are two here, one for the Palace and one for the three Collegia."

"Is that a goat?" Gabin asked.

"Yes."

"I feel like an idiot." Gabin said as he looked around. "Is that a milk cow? It's considerably smaller than the oxen I have seen."

Tyree stopped near a large garden where some men were working.

"I beg your pardon." Fyn called to them. "Are there any vegetables ready?"

One of the men pulled up some carrots and rinsed them off in a bucket of water. "Here you go, my lady Herald."

Fyn offered Gabin one of the tiny carrots.

"I thought they grew on trees like apples." Gabin sniffed the carrot then took a bite. "These are delicious!"

"Wait until fall." Fyn pointed to a cluster of trees. "There are apples, pears, and various nuts grown here."

"Incredible." Gabin twisted around again, still munching his carrots.

"And here is the old Tedrel orphanage." Fyn stopped as they entered the gate of orphanage. It was a three story, stone building with a wooded garden and a tall stone fence. Men were repairing the roof and sawing planks.

"All this?" Gabin slid to the ground.

Fyn quickly dismounted and removed Tyree's tack so she could wander. "See you later, Beloved."

_:Later, Chosen.:_ Tyree wandered off.

Gabin was staring up at the building.

"Ready?" Fyn waited for Gabin to move.

"Why was this placed closed down?"

"After the Tedrel wars, when they were completely routed, the Valdemaran army found thousands of children that had been kidnapped by the Tedrel Mercenaries. They had no parents to watch over them so Queen Selenay's first act as Queen was to bring the entire lot of them back here. Some found homes with farmers, soldiers, Heralds, and even at the palace. Others had formed families of up to fifty children. They were housed in places like this with two or three childless couples running the orphanage. When the children grew up we simply didn't need all of the orphanages so they were closed up or sold. This was the largest of the orphanages. Many of the Tedrel children went into the army. There are several who serve as the Queens most trusted bodyguard."

Fyn waited but Gabin continued to stare.

"Ah, Fyn, Gabin, excellent!" Lyra hurried out. "I was hoping you would get here before dark." Lyra grabbed Gabin by the arm and practically dragged him into the building.

Fyn took a book out of the sack of food and sat with her back against the wall.

Tyree wandered back towards her. _:You aren't joining them?:_

"No, I'm good." Fyn assured her as she started reading.

_:You haven't asked about Gabin being Chosen today.:_

"I heard by way of Keli the other Companions don't approve of me asking you." Fyn closed her book. "I'm sorry if I made things difficult for you."

_:You didn't. It is my duty after all.:_

"Not that I am supposed to know."

_:I will tell you that there is a possibility but don't talk to him about it.:_ Tyree told her after a moment's consideration.

"Of course not."

_:Do you think he will be happy out here?:_

"No. This place is completely foreign to him. However, it's up to him to decide. But he'd probably be no happier at the Palace. He'd feel useless."

_:He is old to be Chosen. Most adults who are Chosen are uniquely suited to some purpose, Myste as Chronicler, Kerowyn and Tashti as weapons masters. Where do you think he would fit?:_

"As Dean?" Fyn suggested with a shrug. "Or as Chronicler? He'd adjust to Circuits."

Tyree eyed her Chosen thoughtfully. _:I'm surprised you haven't tried to match him to someone. To yourself perhaps?:_

"Tyree, this is the longest we have been in Haven since I got my Whites." Fyn pointed out. "Besides, he is far too skinny, I'd be afraid of breaking him."

_:Is that why you brought _more_ food.:_ Tyree teased. _:Fattening him up?:_

"You can count every rib." Fyn protested. "I don't know why, his children are in good shape. And Karlee ordered me to feed him."

_:When would he have had time to eat the last six months? His assistants were gone and he still had more than one hundred children to watch over.: _

"Oh, I didn't consider that." Fyn muttered.

Gabin re-emerged from the building looking overwhelmed.

_:Lyra?:_

_:I think I swamped him. Can you smooth things over for me?:_

_:Of course.:_ Fyn waved Gabin over. "Gabin, are you ready to eat?"

"Did the Healers order you to fatten me up?" He asked as he approached.

Tyree snorted with amusement and wandered off.

"Yes, they did." Fyn patted the grass next to her.

"The children will love it here." Gabin said as he sat next to her and rested his head on the stone wall.

"But you feel out of your depth?"

"Something like that. There are trees to climb. They can help at the farms. Princess Lyra has promised that I will have a couple weapons teachers from the guards so that they can continue my training. She also promised to build two more buildings and, if I choose, open it to any children."

Fyn offered him a flask of water.

"They will be safe here." Gabin stared at the building. "But I have no clue how I will get by."

"You will learn. If you choose."

"You go out of your way to make certain I know I have choices." Gabin observed.

"We have a tendency to take over and leave people gaping behind us. I don't want you to feel like we've taken over your life."

"Thanks. But you lot still did."

Fyn blushed.

"At least you have the decency to be embarrassed." Gabin teased her.

"I can't apologize though. I don't regret it. We discovered the slave ring, we are rescuing the children that were being stolen from you, and now your safe house is growing into a full-fledged orphanage, which will be a safe haven for children across Valdemar. Besides, sometimes life comes along and jerks the reins from your hands, but it also gives you an opportunity to choose your path."

"Like when Keli rescued you?"

"Or when she recruited Kevyn to support your safe house. If you want to do something else, perhaps go to another city and start another safe house, or travel, or maybe start a business. You can now. Or you can help Kevyn with the abused children. Although, if you do that I wager you will want to kill him within a week."

"Why?"

"You think we Heralds run over everyone in our path? Well, he is far worse and not many people can stand up to him. You are also used to calling the shots."

"True." Gabin drank some more water. "Let's find my children before we worry too much about the future. Or better yet, leave the future in her hands, she seems to have plans already."

"She does."

Gabin dug out the meal that had been packed for them. "I think I am starting to understand you."

"Oh?"

"You are so concerned with respecting the freedom of others because you know that they could be forced to do what you want. You're surrounded by people who are politically powerful who tend to take charge and do what they think is right but you're the one who can force people to change their minds with your Gift."

"That's pretty close." Fyn admitted. "It doesn't stop them from trying to control me. Kris would prefer it if I was permanently assigned to Have where I would be little more than a court jester. Keli would like that too."

"He's the prince. How can you say no?"

"I say no because it would be a waste of my skills. I am not a teacher or a serious scholar. I'm a barely reformed thief who's been trained to deal with disasters. I am not needed in Haven, I am needed on the edges of the Pelagir where change creatures still kill at least a hundred people every year. I'm needed up north were some of those rogue tribes raid villages. I'm needed in the flooded towns where half the houses have been carried off. I'm one of the few who can walk in Exile's Gate without being noticed. I am wasted as a court jester even if it puts Kris's mind at ease."

"Have we met while you were down in Exile's Gate?"

"At least a dozen times." Fyn grinned. "Once was last month. I brought a little boy to you. His name was Garrik."

"That was a man!"

Fyn grinned at him. "It was a costume. I usually don't go was a streetwalker. People get suspicious when I turn down offers of work. I found a rough young man works best. I can use my Gift to cloud the perceptions of those I get close to."

"Did Kris know you do that?"

"He does now." Fyn's smile faded. "He's trying to convince the council it is too dangerous for me down there. The Circle might side with him. He's very good at getting people to agree."

Gabin unwrapped the hand sized pies and gave her one. "I hope they don't."

"Really?" Fyn said in surprise.

"Really. You don't strike me as being a very political person and that's what you would have to be if you stayed at his right hand."

"Finally, someone agrees with me!" Fyn grinned. "But since he doesn't agree with you, I will probably end up shuffling papers for the rest of my life. Even though we are friends, he is the prince and his will is supported by the Circle. As it is he has stopped me from taking a message to Iftel last week. It turned out for the best but it's like trying to argue with the ocean. Even the hardest stone will be worn down eventually.

"Which, I assume, is why you have been hovering; to keep them from barrelling over me? Because you know exactly how bad it can be?"

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No. I'd probably end up rolling over and doing what they want. Don't tell them, but this is all like a dream."

"A bad dream or a good dream?"

"Not sure." Gabin admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fyn heard the argument before she spotted the combatants just as the sun touched the horizon. As soon as she and Gabin reached the Palace grounds she was informed she was wanted in the Queen's chambers and they were waiting on her. Since she and Gabin had taken their time returning she had no doubt Lyra was among the group waiting for her.

The argument was very one sided with one man demanding the removal of the children. The protester was a noble, that was clear from his accents. The big problem was his target, not Gabin, who was helping bathe the children again, but Kevyn. Kevyn normally favoured homespun clothing from cloth made on his estate so it was easy to mistake him for a nobody but he was surly and not above using his political and literal muscle to express his displeasure.

Kevyn was staring down at the well-dressed man who was poking him the chest. Jes was on Kevyn's shoulders and Lindi was hiding behind him crying silently.

"I want them gone!" The smaller man shouted.

Kevyn spotted Fyn. "Get this rodent out of my face before I pound him into the ground like a tent peg."

Fyn wandered over. "Is there an issue?"

"This insect thinks my little ones are intruding."

Fyn nodded and turned to the other man.

"Herald, these children are filthy and disgusting." The smaller man stabbed Kevyn in the chest with his finger. "And he refuses to remove them and himself from the grounds and leave it to their betters."

"Bad boy!" Jes shouted and kicked, her foot collided with his nose.

The man staggered back and stared at Kevyn and Jes, as blood poured from his nose and his face turned an alarming shade of purple.

"Lord Elluen, I can take her before she squirms off." Fyn said as she reached up for Jes. "Lindi is quite concerned too."

Kevyn lifted the angry little girl off his shoulders and handed her to Fyn. He smiled kindly at Lindi to reassure her, then turned back to the other man, grabbed him but the front of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground. "You're scaring my little girls. Now may I suggest that you return to whatever toadstool you crawled out from under if you can't behave civilly?"

"L-lord Elluen?" The man paled.

Fyn tapped Kevyn on the arm. "Not in front of the littles."

Kevyn dropped the offending man and turned to Lindi and Jes. "Shall we continue to the gardens?"

"Yes!" Jes nodded and struggled to get to Kevyn's arms. Lindi nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Fyn waited as they walked away before turning back to the offensive noble and deliberately spoke quietly. "The children were brought here by _Prince_ Kris and were residents of a home funded by Lord Elluen. May I suggest you find a way to make amends before you and your family finds themselves on the fringes of court?" She continued on her way before he could protest.

Fyn continued her path across the courtyard to the Old Palace. The grand old building was made of massive, sandstone blocks and had tall, narrow windows. Grotesques, gargoyles, and statues adorned every corner and looked down from dozens of niches.

Once she reached the private wing of the palace Fyn was immediately allowed into the private rooms of the Queen and Prince-Consort. Kris was already there with his parents, as were Lyra, Keli, and Talia. "Sorry I'm late. Kevyn was making friends again."

Keli chuckled. "Any blood?"

"Yes, Jes kicked a young lord in the nose. He was scaring her so it is understandable." Fyn stood at the door rather than find a seat; she was the lowest ranked person in the room as well as the youngest.

"You have spent the most time with Master Gabin. Has he told you anything more about the killer? Do you honestly believe it is tied to this possible slave ring?" Queen Selenay asked.

"They just brought in Master Karser. He admitted to purchasing Lindi. If it is not connected it is one heck of a coincidence." Fyn answered after a quick consultation with Tyree.

"What else does this Master Karser have to say?" Prince Darren asked.

"Not much yet. He keeps blathering about how pretty she is. He has managed not to answer who sold him the girl."

"Under truth spell?" Talia said in surprise.

"You can say a lot without lying." Fyn pointed out. "There are several Heralds with him now. Eventually he will give us enough to hang him. Hopefully before Lord Elluen discovers we have him."

"The assistants you've found, what do they have to say?"

"They were threatened. One was attacked. They fled without telling Gabin about the threats. They all feel like cowards and not one thought they were abandoning the children. The children we've found say they ran away from the ghosts who were trying to take them to the land of the dead. Many of the names of children taken by the ghosts are ones we haven't found or have turned up dead over the last few months. What we think was happening was after they chased off the assistants they knew Gabin would only be able to watch over a small portion of the children so they were sneaking into the building where the fire damage had left holes in the wall, and were taking one child at a time. Judging by what they have said, at least a quarter of the children who left the safe house, were actually stolen. Since then, the children have seen others taken off the streets. Those who stayed at the safe house say that the ghosts haven't come inside for the last couple months, but by then almost two thirds of the children had left and the slavers had lots of prey on the street."

Keli wrapped her arms around her belly protectively. "How many more can we expect to find on the streets?"

"Maybe another fifty. I suspect several dozen are being held captive here in Haven and are not being sold on as they were in that slave ring a few decades back. The children who have escaped were all kept in houses in Haven and none have turned up outside the walls. Since Gabin has trained these imps to escape I would expect at least a couple to escape during transport."

"So that will bring us up to just about two hundred, right?" Talia ventured.

"A bit more than that." Kris confirmed. "Which will leave about a hundred missing. I have a plan, but this is going to require more men and your approval."

"Oh?" Queen Selenay didn't look surprised.

"We need the names of the clients of the other brothels that have been exposed. I think the wealthy clients are the ones who are buying this children and, as Fyn said, most are probably here in Haven. However, I also think we won't find the children in Exile's Gate."

"So where do you want these extra men to go?" Prince Darren asked.

"To go through all the records from the last forty years pertaining to children victims." Kris explained. "Then to track down every single one of the men mentioned in those records and watch them."

"And where do you plan to find these extra men?" Talia asked.

Kris grinned slightly. "I have several volunteers already."

"Who?"

"The guard. There are almost two hundred in Haven who have offered to work overtime to go through the reports and watch suspects. However, the City Council is not willing to pay for it. One told Jemmy that the children were probably better off where they were, I have his name and I have ordered that he be investigated in relation to these crimes. Some Heralds are also interested in participating in the investigation. I have already taken up the offers of those who are retired or semi retired."

"So you need money." Queen Selenay summed up for him.

"Yes."

"How long do you suspect it will take?" Keli asked.

"In all honesty, perhaps a year to find the clients, considerably less to find the people in charge of the ring."

"Fyn, you have had your fingers in this since the beginning. What is your opinion?"

"If we only catch the slavers we are only stopping part of the problem. Clearly there is a demand and if we don't address both the suppliers and the people who have these children the problem will resurface in a year or two." Fyn said while carefully making certain her Bardic Gift did not influence them.

"We will discuss it." Queen Selenay informed them.

Kris, Lyra, and Fyn left the room quickly.

"Count yourself lucky, they drilled me on the house for a candlemark." Lyra said with a sigh of relief. "They finally said they approve of my plan."

"They will likely approve my investigation but they will want to set some limits so I don't bankrupt the Crown."

"There are problems with the nobles. Kris, you should go to Court dinner tonight and let it be known you are responsible. Kevyn might kill the next one."

"Don't you hate it when she's right?" Lyra said with a smile. "I will join you. No sense suffering alone."

"We should drag Gabin along as our guest of honour." Kris suggested.

"Ask him, not order. But bear in mind that he was not raised and trained for that circus." Fyn suggested. "Oh, Keli tells me neither of you have anything to worry about when it comes to a royal marriage."

Both relaxed and exchanged a glance.

"The Hardorn princes and princesses are unrelated but too young, the Iftellans and Karsites would prefer not to wed their children to those who do not follow their faith. The Rethwellan are the right age but are close kin. So, you are both safe. Now the only big decision is who gets the crown." Fyn ducked down a side hall that would take her to the Herald Wing.

"Flip you for it." Kris suggested.

"Not a chance, you are better at wrestling, I'd lose and end up with the crown." Lyra answered. "Besides, we have to hurry to get ready for dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fyn woke up just before dawn with Tyree nudging her.

_:You wanted me to wake you at dawn.:_ She reminded Fyn when she grumbled.

Fyn sat up and looked down at the Jes curled up between her feet. _:I see Jes found me again.:_

_:Just after midnight she curled up there. But she spent at least a quarter candlemark waiting to see if you would wake up.:_

Fyn carefully dislodged herself from the child and stood up. _:It's nice sleeping near you.:_

Tyree nuzzled her cheek. _:I agree.:_

_:I will try to come down for a visit later. I'm looking forward to the next message so we can hit the road.:_

_:I suspect soon we will need to head to Karse.:_ Tyree warned vaguely.

Fyn gathered Tyree's brushes and started grooming her. _:Is it official business?:_

_:Not exactly. I can't tell you more, but it would be wise if you have your bags packed, with a couple good sets of Whites.:_

_:Right.:_ Fyn knew better than to press for details.

_:Ooh, harder, right there.:_ Tyree shuddered as Fyn used her fingers to scratch an itchy spot. _:Everyone should Choose a Bard. You have strong fingers.:_

When Fyn had groomed Tyree to a high shine, she gathered up Jes and headed out into the dewy morning.

The sky was just turning a pearly pink as they entered the Herald's Wing. A few others were already awake as she made her way to her suite. In there she found Kevyn on the couch but his feet were on the floor and his head was hanging over the arm of the couch. At the other end Lindi was curled up in a tight little ball. Fyn set Jes on Kevyn's chest. The door to her room was closed so Fyn used her weak far sight to peek inside, she couldn't see beyond twenty feet from where she was. Jemmy was in bed, but so were six children.

Fyn opened the door and quietly collected fresh clothing.

Jemmy raised his head and blinked at her. _:Why are_ _you up already?:_

_:I am going with Kris today. You looked like hell yesterday.:_ Fyn explained. _:You can stay here and cuddle the littles.:_

_:Sounds like good idea.:_ Jemmy's head fell back.

Fyn bathed and changed quickly as was waiting for Kris at the stable.

"Did Jemmy decide not to go out today or did you decide for him?" Kris asked.

"He was sleeping." Fyn shrugged. "Besides he and Healer Karlee hit it off."

"Really? I saw her, she's exquisite." Kris said as he headed inside to saddle Allaria.

"Really, he was covered in grass stains last night."

"I thought he was rough housing with the children. Well, good for him. Although now I wonder what it would be like for two empaths. Suddenly, I'm jealous."

Fyn only put a bareback pad on Tyree in the hopes they would find more children. "What is the plan for today?"

"Well. We are hunting for children. Mother and father approved funds for the Guards to work overtime so we need to stop and tell them to get to work. I asked for a wagon today. And more food, which nearly caused a revolt in the kitchens. I promised them all a bonus."

"I hope we can find most of the children today."

Kris stopped saddling Allaria and leaned against the doorframe. "The Healers want to get involved. I agreed to five joining us but they were suggesting using a couple Empaths to search for children. Should I agree?"

"No." Fyn said firmly. "There is a reason there is no Healing Temple in Exile's Gate. The emotions of the people there at such a high density would overwhelm them."

"I knew there was something I was missing. I don't want to exclude them though."

"Ask them to help Lyra." Fyn suggested. "Let them cosset the children. That will also allow more Heralds to join in the hunt."

"Sounds good." Kris returned to Allaria. "Lyra and I were talking about the crown again."

"Reach a conclusion?"

"No." Kris sighed. "But she made a good argument for me getting the crown."

"Oh?" Fyn prodded.

"She's the elder but she pointed out that mother had endless problems with the Council and the nobles taking her seriously because she is female. She says I would be more effective. What's your opinion?"

"I don't have one." Fyn reminded him. "You would both make excellent monarchs."

"Too bad we can't be co-rulers." Kris and Allaria led the way into the early morning where dew still glistened on the grass and the sun was turning everything golden.

"We checked the law, we can't." Kris stopped and looked to the east where the sky was blazing with color. "I wish someone would be willing to express an opinion. Everyone says the same thing; that they think we would make good monarchs."

"Because it's true." Fyn pointed out. "And none of us want you to feel pressured into a role you absolutely don't want."

"So, that we don't resent our roles."

"Precisely."

"At least you are honest enough to tell us." Kris tugged on her braid. "Thanks. Don't be surprised if the day one of us ends up on the throne you are permanently assigned to Haven."

"As what? Court jester?" Fyn asked lightly but she hoped he considered her usefulness if she was kept at Haven.

Kris grinned. "Something like that."

Fyn sighed.

Gabin hurried across the field to them. "Am I late?"

"No, you're early." Kris assured him.

"I assume we are eating on the road?" Gabin gestured to the Collegium. "The children are awake and making trouble."

"Good to see you have an appetite." Fyn teased him.

"It's been a while since I had the opportunity to eat a meal without running around like a cat in a dog kennel." Gabin admitted.

"You can ride with me today." Fyn offered.

Kris looked between the two then grinned. "That would be best."

Fyn mock punched him in the arm. "Don't you dare plot against me."

"Plot? What would he plot?" Gabin asked in confusion.

"He would plot to play matchmaker." Fyn explained.

"Who me? I would never even consider it. But now that you mention it…" Kris grinned.

Gabin tried to hide his smile.

"Perhaps you should gather up the other Heralds." Fyn suggested with a mock glower.

Gabin joined Fyn next to Tyree. "Thank you for coming today."

"Intimidated?"

"Not as much as I should be I suspect. Kris insisted I use his first name which has helped. He's nothing like what I would expect. And he genuinely cares about what happened to my children."

"Speaking of your children, has Kevyn spoken to you about them?"

"About Jes. He wanted to know if she had any family and if not he wants to legally adopt her and name her as heir."

"Wow!"

Gabin gingerly scratched Tyree's neck. "That's what I thought. Jes has been with me since she was six months old. I admit she's been a favourite. But I never thought I could find her a family, especially since she calls everyone Boy and Girl."

"So are you going to let him keep her?"

"I want to make certain he is not going to change his mind. And I wanted your opinion. You've known him a long time, right? Why doesn't he want a child of his own?"

"I can't discuss Kevyn's history. It would violate his trust. However, when I was little he was very serious about taking me in. Keli just barely beat him out for adopting me. Keli was also who I would have chosen. However, I spent every break with him and he spoiled me rotten. He gave me a Shin'a'in horse named Honey, I still own her and several of her foals. He taught me to fight, study, and ride. When I was admitted into Bardic he came to as many recitals as he could and gave me loads of instruments."

"But would he be there every day for her?"

"Oh, definitely." Fyn assured him.

"Why her?"

"She kicked a lord in the nose yesterday. I think he admires spirited children. Look at me, I practically stripped his castle of valuables in the first three days and he wanted to keep me."

"She kicked a lord in the nose?" Gabin groaned.

"Just before he hauled the same lord off his feet and nearly pitched him into a wall for scaring his girls. Jes called the lord 'Bad boy', it was priceless."

Gabin rubbed his face with both hands. "I am going to tether her in a corner."

"Don't even try it."

"Very well. I will see about the papers. Although, with a role model like you I expect her to try and run the country before she's ten."

Fyn laughed at his teasing.

Gabin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if Kris takes it into his head we should be paired."

"Don't apologize for him." Fyn stopped him with a hand on his sleeve. "Kris is a pest."

"I'll talk to him, maybe I can convince him it could never happen."

Fyn glanced at Kris to make certain he was still busy mindspeaking. He had excellent distance, but he was distracted when he used his Gift. "You aren't interested then? Too bad."

Gabin looked at her, stunned.

Tyree chuckled in Fyn's mind. _:Are you going to follow up on that?:_

"Uh, are you interested?" Gabin asked uncomfortably.

Fyn studied his crooked nose, the scar on his forehead that bisected his right eyebrow, another scar was on his lip, and his ragged, uncut hair. She reached up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't bother you with any unwelcome advances."

Gabin looked frustrated.

_:Fyn, stop teasing.:_ Tyree chuckled.

"However, I do hope you will let me know when the Healers say you can indulge in rigorous activities." Fyn said as she swung onto Tyree's back. "So I can bother you with welcome ones."

"Are you serious?" Gabin asked.

"Of course I am." Fyn offered her hand to Gabin.

Six candle marks later Gabin was ready to crawl into the wagon and sleep, even though it was filled when children. Fyn had insisted he ride behind her when he wasn't needed to coax out children. She helped a few of the scared ones using her Bardic Gift. She kept assuring them that the Heralds were there to protect them from the ghosts and he had no clue what she was talking about.

Fyn guided Tyree over to a pie seller and chatted with him. Gabin didn't pay attention until he heard her mention Damris. The man looked suspiciously at the large group and stayed silent.

"Master Harvi, if you happen to know something I should know I will purchase all your pies and allow you to double the price. Provided they aren't made with cat meat."

"Pigeon." Master Harvi grumbled.

"So if you can tell me about Damris and whoever she meets…"

Gabin looked around and realized they were across from his safe house.

Harvi eyed her suspiciously. Fyn opened her purse and started counting out coins. Harvi watched the coins avidly. "She ain't been around in a while. But when she was she was meeting a fancy man."

"Oh? Do you have names?"

Harvi licked his lips as he stared at the money. "He's got a couple names. She called him Rossil but others called him Pargus. He was from round here before he left."

"Did she give him children?"

"Aye, and he gave her money."

"Where can I find them?" Fyn pressed.

"Damris is gone. He ain't been back."

"Where did she go?" Fyn shook her hand so the coins rattled.

"She's been staying at the Round Dog."

"Thank you." Fyn gave him the coins and started taking the pigeon pies and putting them in a cloth bag she brought along.

"How did you know he saw something?" Gabin asked.

Fyn refrained from answering until Harvi had hurried off. "Harvi has mind speech. It wasn't identified and trained when he's young and we can't shut it down now. He can't sort out what comes from inside and what comes from outside anymore so he knows far more than anyone would expect and everyone thinks he's mad. I've used him for information in the past. He can probably identify every Herald that has been down here for the last thirty years."

"And why does he sell pies across from my place?"

"I have no idea." Fyn mounted in front of him.

"You aren't going to give the pies to the children?"

"Hell no. His pies are terrible." Fyn explained. "We have lots of good food for the children."

"So what are you going to do with them?"

Fyn looked around. "I have some other contacts who would appreciate them. Maybe we will run into some of them."

"You really have contacts down here?"

Fyn nodded. "About two dozen. Kris, did you tell Tash to check out the Round Dog and look for a Pargus or Rossil?"

"I relayed it as soon as I heard the names." Kris assured her. "She is heading to the Round Dog now. Aeric is searching for Pargus."

Gabin remained silent for several minutes. "I think I know a Pargus. There was a merchant I used to purchase my food from. It was years ago. He was quite upset when I started buying from a tavern so I wouldn't have to cook the food."

"Kris, you have a full wagon, why don't you head back to the Palace and Gabin and I can check out this merchant."

"Alone?"

"The three of us are not defenceless and we won't do anything stupid."

"Very well." Kris agreed reluctantly. "Healer Roald, do you mind staying with them? I remember hearing you are a fine hand with a sword."

"Of course, your highness." Roald climbed out of the wagon.

Roald was a stocky man with a build like a bull. If not for his Greens, Fyn would never have pegged him for being a Healer.

Fyn and Gabin dismounted. "Gabin, lead the way."

Gabin led them through the winding streets to the edge of a slightly better part of town.

Roald looked around uneasily. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Fyn stopped. "Are you empathic?"

"A bit. Something has to be really strong before I get a hint." Roald rested his hand on his sword.

Fyn mirrored his move. "Gabin, do you still have the knife?"

"In my boot." Gabin assured them. "Don't pull your weapon. Things can go badly very quickly here."

_:I think there are people we can't see here.:_

"Tyree thinks there are people we can't see."

"This area is occupied by a gang of thieves." Gabin explained. "A very violent gang."

"Ah." Fyn slowed her pace slightly. "So they might be opposed to a Herald in the area. Great."

"We should leave." Roald protested.

"We should. But if we run they will chase." Fyn explained.

"Do you think you could do your thing with the lullaby?" Gabin asked.

"Maybe. But they need to be able to hear me."

"You have the Bardic Gift?" Roald said in surprise.

"Yes. Keep walking." Fyn ordered. "Are we close?"

"We are." Gabin took a deep breath.

They rounded a corner and could see the storefront. The windows were boarded over and the sign was gone.

_:Fyn, something smells like kerosene. Around here they don't use it. They can't afford it.:_ Tyree said nervously.

"Shoot." Fyn looked around. "I am going to ask the neighbours when he left."

"They're going to kill you." Roald protested.

Fyn smiled slightly and headed to the door of the best kept house with her bag of pies still in her hand. She knocked firmly. "May I please speak to the master of the house?" She hollered. "We are tracking a child killer."

There was a murmur of voices and the door opened. A very large, one eyed man opened the door. "White Coats shudn't come down 'ere."

"If you want to get rid of us, then help us." Fyn suggested. "We are going to be all over the area until we find the children he sold into slavery. We expect about a year of increased Guard and Herald presence if we don't get cooperation."

"And wha' you spect us ta do?"

"Tell me everything you and your men know about missing children, a woman named Damris, and a merchant named Pargus or Rossil."

"Wha' they doin' wit' the children?"

"You grew up in Exile's Gate, right? So did I. We know what can happen to children here. Clearly we both got lucky, I was Chosen and you found some men to watch your back. Did any of your friends from those days get killed and tossed in the river?"

"A couple."

"Well, these people are _selling_ children from Exile's Gate to those perverts who killed our friends. Most don't live here, you know that. They just waltz in, take these defenceless littles, and sell them to men and women who use them and will toss them in the river with they get too old. Care to help me bring them down?"

The man eyed her thoughtfully. "So, if we find them for you, you'll leave."

"We will." Fyn assured him. "You know, since Prince Kris and Princess Lyra are backing this investigation I wager there is money for rewards."

Gabin held his breath until the large gang leader stepped outside.

"Pargus there closed down 'bout seven moons back. But he still goes in there two or tree times a day. I've looked inside, he's gotta cellar I can't get in."

"When was the last time you've seen him?" Fyn asked.

"Not long ago. He ain't come out."

"So he probably has my children in there." Gabin growled.

"Yer children?" The man cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He runs the safe house. I'm sure you've heard of it. They tried to burn him out and have been kidnapping the children." Fyn explained. "I am Herald Fyn, this is Gabin, and that is Healer Roald. The pretty lady is my Companion Tyree."

"A real Companion?" The man said with a hint of awe.

Tyree tossed her head flirtatiously and winked at him. _:I don't like him.:_ She informed Fyn.

"She says she's pleased to meet you." Fyn lied. "Do you think any of your men would be willing to help us? I don't want to risk him escaping."

"I'll order them ta. If ye promise a reeward."

"I promise." Fyn assured him. "If you and your men could watch the outside. I will call for back up. We don't want this bastard to escape."

"Right." The man nodded and headed back to his house.

"You're insane." Roald whispered.

"So I've been told." Fyn grinned.

"Idiot Heralds." Roald grumbled.

"Tyree, did you send word?"

_:I told Allaria. This could become a riot:_ Tyree said nervously.

_:Oh, this will likely become a riot.:_ Fyn said with fatalistic confidence. _:Call more back up. We need to save Pargus's life or we will never find his clients.:_

_:And how are you planning to do that?:_

Fyn looked around. "Gabin, how are you feeling?"

"Why?" Gabin asked suspiciously.

"Our friendly brutes here can keep Pargus from escaping, but it will probably result in him dead. I'd prefer to use them only as a perimeter. I think one of us confronting him will keep him occupied, hopefully long enough for help to arrive."

"A Herald would just make him panic." Roald nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I could do it. He doesn't know me. I can make a fuss and since he won't want attention he is less likely to allow the fuss taken into the street."

"Very well. If you can neutralize him, do so. Shout if you need help. I have weak farsight so I will search for children as best I can. Gabin, I will have to trance to boith See and Fetch, so I will need you to take lead with the men. Is that all right? Stay close to me and Tyree can protect us if things go to hell." Fyn ordered.

"If you think it's going to go badly, why did you ask them for help?"

"Gabin, take a sniff, what do you smell?"

Gabin and Roald both sniffed the air.

"Lamp oil?" Gabin guessed. "It's not fish oil which is what we normally burn."

"What?" Roald sniffed the air again.

"I can't smell it either, but Tyree can smell kerosene."

"You mean… he is going to set a fire in there?" Roald rubbed his forehead and cursed.

"We haven't been silent in our search." Fyn pointed out. "He has to know we are physically close if not investigatively."

"So part of the reason you want those men out here is in case there is a fire?" Gabin looked around. Men were starting to gather in the street with more going from door to door.

"Right, but don't tell them there may be a fire." Fyn ordered.

Gabin looked around. "How close do you want to be?"

"As close as possible, I can only see about twenty feet."

"There is a narrow alley beside the building. Tyree, you drag her away if a fire starts, alright?" Gabin ordered Tyree

Tyree nodded her approval.

Roald removed his robes and tossed them to Gabin. Underneath he wore very plain clothing. "I'll go press his buttons."

Gabin cleared his throat. "We need men on the road north and south of here. I want at least two men at each the end of the alley behind the store."

The one eyed man echoed his orders.

He turned to Gabin and looked him up and down. "So what's a scrawny piece like you going to be doing?"

"I will be with the Herald. These are your men; I would say you are better off leading them."

The man nodded. "I told them wha' he's been doin'. Ther right pissed."

"Thanks for the warning." Fyn looked around. "Roald will try to keep him inside until the Heralds arrive."

"Where you going to be?" The leader asked Fyn.

"Doing witchy Herald stuff. Care to watch?" Fyn asked.

"Uh no."

Gabin showed Fyn and Tyree to the alley he knew about. Fyn swung onto Tyree's back and settled into a trance.

"I can really smell the kerosene." Gabin said to Tyree. "He must be using a barrel's worth at least."

Tyree nodded her agreement.

At the edges of her ability to see, everything was blurry but she could make out Roald's large frame talking to someone else. Pulling back, things became clearer. There were puddles of clear liquid on the floor. It took her a few seconds to search the main floor. There were trails of liquid around the edge of the rooms. In the kitchen she found a barred door. Through it, she found a dark room but she could see the auras of three small forms.

Fyn opened her eyes and yelped at the bright light of mid-day. "Gabin, there are three children in there."

"What?"

"In the cellar." Fyn said.

_:Oh gods, three?:_

Fyn could hear Roald's booming voice shouting about a cheating wife. "Is he holding the man's attention?"

_:Yes.:_

"Tyree, do you think I can Fetch them out?"

_:In theory, yes. Dirk taught you to fetch live creatures after all. You fetched a dog once that was as heavy as a small child. But two would probably result in you being face down in a puddle.:_

"Whoa, Fetch a person?" Gabin stared at her in disbelief.

"It's closer than that dog." Fyn pointed out to Tyree.

_:But then you weren't both Seeing and Fetching.:_ Tyree pointed out. _:Ask Gabin for help.:_

_:How can he help?: _Fyn turned to Gabin.

Tyree hesitated. _:I can't say more.:_

"What dog?" Gabin asked.

Fyn bracketed his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. He flinched when he Felt someone inside his head. "Well, I'll be damned."

Gabin jerked out of her grasp. "What? Can I please have an answer?"

"You have rather strong Farsight." Fyn jumped to the ground. "The only entrance is the door in the front."

"Windows?"

"Boarded over. I can barely see the children, but you will be able to see them clearly. Have you ever pictured a place before you entered it?"

"I did when I was young and still a thief, why?"

"That was your Farsight." Fyn extended her hands to Gabin. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Gabin took her hands.

Fyn had learned to use her Bardic Gift similar to how a Projective Empath would since they were similar Gifts and used it to push Gabin into a trance. His body stiffened and his hands tightened over hers. Fyn quickly entered her own trance. She guided him through Grounding and Centering so that he had a stable foundation to work from.

_:Ground and Center.:_ Fyn explained.

_:What? How can you talk like this?:_

_:Ask me later. The children need us.:_

Fyn could see the world in brilliant color with his Gift. He could see far more detail with his gift than she could with her eyes. _:Walk through the wall.:_

Gabin obeyed her with a sense of disbelief. They could clearly see Roald in a shoving match with Pargus. The colors of the men were heightened, like they were under high noon rather than a shrouded shop.

_:Left.: _Fyn prompted. _:Through that door.:_

Gabin looked around at the pools of liquid that seemed to give of a weird aura and the few discarded goods on shelf. The door she indicated was heavy and iron bound, not the sort of door that would be installed in this area of town unless they had something valuable to protect. He could Feel Fyn's approval as he moved closer to the first of three children. He had no body and no hands so he couldn't touch them.

_:Focus on the child.:_ Fyn ordered.

He felt an odd pull and suddenly the child was gone. He could feel Fyn's strength ebb. He didn't need to be told to move to the next child. This time it took Fyn longer to make the child vanish and this time she vanished from his mind. He was starting to panic when he felt Fyn return with three others in the link. The third child vanished.

Gabin found himself back in his own body with a killer headache. Fyn sagged into Jemmy's arms and Kris and Lyra were holding the frightened children. "Is she alright?"

"Backlash." Jemmy said. "Help me get her onto Tyree."

Gabin was seeing flashing little lights as he helped Jemmy load her onto the back of Tyree.

"Now, you." Jemmy ordered.

"My children?"

"They'll be alright."

"Watch out for kerosene." Gabin said as he was shoved up behind Fyn.

"Hold on." Jemmy ordered.

Fyn stirred. "No. I'm staying."

"Why?" Kris asked.

Fyn struggled. "The gang out there… they will deal with me."

Gabin nodded. "Their leader, the one eyed man, he accepted her authority."

"Fine, but you both stay mounted. And after this you both go to the Healers." Kris ordered.

Tyree walked gingerly into the street where the gang of thieves was waiting. They stared at the Heralds and Companions in their midst. A shout of pain told her that Roald was no longer stalling Pargus.

"Roald was inside." Fyn forced out. "Kerosene on the floor. Going to burn it. He's scared."

"Come out in the name of the crown!" Kris bellowed. "We know you are in there Pargus. Either you come out or we let the mob in!"

Pargus stepped into the door way and went white when he saw the mix of crooks and Heralds ready to tear him apart. He quickly ducked back in.

Fyn leaned back against Gabin. _"Pargus, surrender or die."_ She infused her words with as much Bardic Gift as she could.

Pargus emerged, his hands in the air. "Don't kill me!"

Gabin looked around and noted most thieves had their hands in the air, the rest looked ready to slit their own throats they were so scared. He knew exactly how they felt, he wanted to run and it was only Fyn's weight that pinned him in place. As soon as Pargus was shackled the need to surrender faded and the men around them sheepishly took down their hands.

"Fyn, you are one scary lady." Gabin said as he reached around her to grip Tyree's mane. "Back to the Palace?"

"Roald?"

Roald was helped from the building with one hand cradling his jaw.

"He's fine."

"Very well, back to the Palace." Fyn acquiesced.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabin looked up at the new sign over the gate to the orphanage, Safe Haven Children's Home. It had been a fortnight since they caught Pargus and the repairs were complete. In fact, most of the children were already in residence. The rest were either at the Elluen estate, enrolled in one of the Collegia, or adopted by someone. Two couples were in residence and were willing to run it if he chose not to and they were looking for more couples to join them.

In the garden, the children played with toys donated by Healers, Heralds and some nobles. Each was clothed in a uniform that was a cream-colored shirt and brown pants or dress.

"Have they settled in?" Fyn asked as she strolled up behind him.

"Mostly. We are going to need more space for them." Gabin turned to face her. He hadn't seen her since he delivered her to the Healers. He had slept for two days but apparently Fyn had gone beyond the limits any sane person would stop at and was expected to take at least a moon to recover. "Are you supposed to be up and about?"

"Yes, Karlee patched me up." Fyn leaned against the wall and gave him an approving once over. "You're looking fit."

"I was practically force fed after falling off Tyree." Gavyn shrugged. He hesitated but the appreciative look in her eyes convinced him to speak. "Have the Healers said you can indulge in rigorous activity?"

Fyn laughed. "Yes, you?"

Gabin grinned and relaxed. "Yes."

"Even better, I have my bed back." Fyn took his hand and led him away from the gate. "Would I be taking unfair advantage if I dragged you back to my room?"

Gabin caught her up in an embrace. "I have a room here."

"Even better." Fyn whispered against his lips.

"Gabin's kissing Fyn!" A child shouted behind him.

Fyn chuckled and drew back a little and looked over his shoulder at the grinning imps. "Minsi, long time no see."

They were quickly swarmed by children greeting them both. Gabin released Fyn but she didn't return the favour.

"May I talk to Gabin for a few minutes?" Fyn asked.

"Just talk?" Minsi asked with a knowing grin.

"Or sex?" One of the others giggled.

"None of your business." Fyn said primly.

"Fyn and Gabin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" The children started chanting.

"Can you fetch us someplace quiet?" Gabin asked.

The children's chant drew the attention of the couples in charge of them and they hurried over to usher the children back into their garden.

"We can go through your children or we can ride to the Palace." Fyn rubbed herself suggestively against him.

"Uh, in a few minutes the children will be back in classes. I have teachers here." Gabin kissed her thoroughly. "We just have to be a little patient."

_:Sorry, Sister, we need to go.:_ Tyree said apologetically the next morning about a candlemark before dawn.

Fyn sat up and looked out the window at the darkness. _:Now? Whose orders?:_

_:There's no time to waste, I managed to get your bags packed, thanks to Tristen. We will be gone a while.:_

Fyn nudged Gabin awake. "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Duty. I will see you next time I'm in Haven." Fyn started dressing. "If you like, Keli can get any letter to me."

Gabin yawned and propped himself up on his elbows. "The hazards of having a Herald for a lover? You are likely to run away after a single night?"

"We are likely to run off at any time." Fyn put her belt on then leaned down to kiss him. "Don't wait for me."

"As a lover you mean?" Gabin asked. "I will take it as it comes. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will. And tell Karlee I'm sorry for sneaking off."

"They didn't release you?" Gabin said without surprise. "Well, I am not going to tell her I helped you break the rules."

"Probably for the best." Fyn paused at the door. "Thanks for the evening."

Gabin listened as her footsteps echoed in the hall and settled back against his pillows. A moan of contentment emerged from him. He had a comfortable bed, most of his children were safe, and Heralds were searching for those who weren't safe.

The only question was what the devil he was supposed to do with himself now.


End file.
